Learning to trust,
by Moonttje
Summary: Teito's first encounter with the bishops isn't with much trust. How will the trio get that wanted trust, especially Frau has a hard time getting it. Frau finds himself fighting for the trust he wants and needs. It is strange, as he already seems to have the trust of Mikhail. Chapter 6 is finally up! (tips and ideas are always welcome,..)
1. Trust,

_**My second fanfic, lately I am obsessed with 07-ghost so I had to try to write a story. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did while writing it.**_

_**Thanks kiba1988 for beta reading this, suki dayo ne.**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in the story, I do own this story though._  
**

* * *

It was late in the afternoon; the sun was slowly descending behind the walls of the great church of Barsburg, leaving the garden and its fountain in dim light. Two bishops were silently talking about the increasing number of kors that manifested around the church lately, while walking through its corridors. It was weird that the kors were so active. As of late, even during the day they could be found lurking in the corners searching for possible victims with a weak heart.

The biggest worry the bishops had though, was a brown haired boy they took to the church after he crashed upon Frau while they were out scouting the area. The boy suddenly fell from a hawkzile, heavily injured. It was Frau who caught the boy in his fall and who took the, then unconscious, boy to the guestroom of the church. The boy was chained and his clothes were ripped due to what seemed like a fight.

_Upon questioning the boy, when he finally woke up, they came to know he was a former sklave of the Barsburg Empire, and was enrolled in the military academy when he turned fourteen. He had escaped the military on a hawkzile, but couldn't prevent being hit by a burst of zaiphon that was sent by Ayanami, the leader of the Black Hawks. When the bishops heard that name, they felt a shiver run down their spine, but didn't let that on to the boy. The boy wouldn't let go of his name and the bishops didn't press the matter, cause it was obvious the boy had a great burden on his mind._

_After a while the boy started to have a glassy look in his eyes before he fell forward, almost falling off the bed if Bishop Frau hadn't caught him. He put him back in bed to let him sleep some more. It was clear that the boy was exhausted from the events that led him to the point where he had to run away from the military._

_The three bishops made there leave, all lost in their own thoughts about the boys past, and the man mentioned by the boy, called Ayanami. It was obvious that Ayanami wanted something from the boy, but the Bishops couldn't guess what that possibly could be. Without knowing from the others they all came to the same conclusion, the boy would tell them in his own time._

_Him being a battle sklave and trained to always be prepared made him very suspicious to the three bishops hovering around his bed that day, but with time he came to trust two of them a little. Bishops Labrador and Castor let him be for most of the time, and only came to tell him when there was breakfast, lunch or dinner. They let him walk through the church on his own. They never seemed to care what he did, so that made him a little less suspicious of them._

It was now two weeks after he came to the church and still he hadn't told them his name. It wasn't that he didn't want them to tell them his name, it was more that he didn't know what they would say if he told them who he was. As a sklave he had killed many people for his owner Miroku-sama, chairman of the Barsburg Armed Forces. Even when he enrolled the military academy, he was sent on missions to kill people that bothered his master. This made him well known in the Barsburg Empire as being a coldhearted killer.

Even though he came to trust Labrador and Castor a little, there was still one Bishop he didn't trust at all. This bishop seemed to appear everywhere when he was expecting it the least. Bishop Frau had weird habits that the boy came to know, after trailing the said man. He soon found out that the Bishop was a pervert, having hidden a lot of porn in his books and under his robes. When Frau wasn't sneaking some porn into the church he was chasing the nuns and flirting with them. All in all he wasn't what one would expect being a bishop.

After another failed attempt to trail Frau without being noticed, he came face to face with the said man. "My name is Teito ok, Teito Klein. Are you happy now!" Teito shouted after the hundredth time Frau caught him trailing and asking him about his name. Frau smirked at first but when he saw the face of the boy the smirk fell from his face. Teito was shaking, tears rolling down his cheeks, hands turned into fists as he glared at Frau. Frau frowned at the sight, but didn't dare to say anything anymore. Teito turned on his heels and took off, to god knows where, leaving a speechless Frau behind in the library.

Teito found himself running to the only fountain in the church. It was all too much for the boy right now. He didn't had a decent sleep in a while for nightmares about his past kept returning, and the lost of his best friend gnawed at his conscience. The sound the fountain made helped to calm him down when sudden flashbacks from his past came to haunt him. This happened a lot lately for some reason. He thought that maybe the sound of the fountain would calm him down today too. He came to a stop and put his back to the edge of the fountain while closing his eyes. He slowly put his arms around his knees and let his head, rest on top of them, letting the tears freely run down his cheeks. This is how the two bishops, Labrador and Castor, found him when their walk ended by that same fountain.

Labrador crouched down to level the boy sitting against the fountain. He put a hand on the boy's knee. He could hear the boy silently sobbing. "Are you feeling well?" the bishop asked. The boy sniffed a couple of times before looking at the bishop. He wiped the tears away with the rope he had on and tried to smile, but failed miserably. Tears started to roll down again. Castor put a hand on Labradors shoulder indicating he wanted to get to the boy. Castor pulled the boy on the edge of the fountain before sitting next to him. Labrador went and sat on the other side.

"Can you tell us what happened, is it something that happened here or something that happened in your past?" Castor asked while looking at the boy. He saw the boy's eyes widen at the question and saw Labrador roll his eyes. How could he have forgotten that, fact that they knew about his dreams and the flashbacks, was a power they had from being one of the 07-ghosts, and not something the boy had told them. Luckily the boy didn't ask about it and just looked down at his feet.

Teito started telling them his name, seeing it didn't matter anymore, as in Frau already knew and would tell the two bishops eventually. "It's both," the boy said, "I told Frau my name is Teito, even though I really didn't want to tell, but he kept bothering me about it and I just snapped." He looked at Castor for some reaction but didn't get any before he continued. "Why aren't you looking disgusted like everybody does when they are told my name?" Teito asked with a scared expression on his face. It was Labrador who answered.

"We know the name and what is said about the name," this made Teito slightly choke as his body tensed up to run away when needed. Labrador saw the reaction and put a hand on Teito's shoulder to prevent him from running while he continued, "but you are in a sacred church where everyone can find peace and protection no matter what is said about them, no matter what their pasts hold." Teito slightly relaxed under the firm grip Labrador had his shoulder in. "Nevertheless, we are happy we finally know your name, Teito." Castor finished.

Frau came strolling down from the bushes across from the fountain. "Oi brat, so your name is Teito, but what is the other thing you are stressing about then as you just said 'both' to Castor." Teito looked up at the Bishop coming his way and felt his body tensing while he grumbled, "What the hell are you doing here perverted bishop, how long have you been there? Go away I don't want to see that perverted face of yours." Zaiphon began to seep out of Teito while he stood up. Labrador let his hand slip down his own body letting Teito do as he wished. Blue sparks began to form words, circling Teito's body.

Teito threw a couple of words towards Frau who easily dodged them. Looking at the words now engraved in the ground Frau read 'die', 'drop dead' and smirked at them. What he didn't expect was the words that were not as clear as the other two but still there, but still obviously there. The words read 'help me'. Frau stared at it for a while. Turning back to face Teito, and the two bishops again. The first thing he saw was that Teito's zaiphon disappeared around his body before he began to decent to the ground.

Castor was there to catch the boy before he could hit the ground. Frau still stood frozen on the spot staring at Castor with the unconscious Teito in his arms. "Well frau, you did it again. Why can't you just leave the boy alone?" Castor knew about the times Teito followed Frau, and how Frau always bugged him in asking Teito's name and all. "I… I don't know, OK!" with that Frau walked away, probably to chase the nuns again.

Labrador walked over to where Castor and Teito where and laid a hand on Teito's forehead. "He is burning up, we should probably bring him back to his room," he said to Castor, while the man began to stand with Teito in his arms. "Did you see the words engraved there?" Labrador pointed at the ground, where a minute ago Frau had been, "We need to help him, if only I knew how," he said, before they walked to the room where Teito slept.

* * *

Frau didn't know what to do. He was confused about the damn brat. He knew he had some flaws, but that didn't make him less trustworthy than Castor of Labrador. _'How come that the damn brat could sit down with them and began to talk, while being around him, he only got shouted at, and after that the damn brat always took off?'_ Frau thought when he walked into Castor some time later. "You should go and apologize to Teito when he wakes up. He is down with a fever right now, but you saw what he wrote with his zaiphon. Maybe you could help him. But first you need to earn his trust," Castor said, before walking further down the corridor, past Frau. "Whoo… what?" Frau exclaimed while turning around to look and following Castors back, walking away from him. Frau sighed and began descending to Teito's room, to see how the boy was doing.

He stood there looking at the door. He was about to knock out of courtesy, but then felt zaiphon seeping out beneath the door. He kicked the door in and froze at the sight before him. Frau knew he had a fever, but this was just crazy. Teito was surrounded with zaiphon while he slept. That was weird, yes, but what was even weirder, wasn't the fact that the zaiphon was only his own blue, but also showed some red zaiphon. The two colors where mixed together and it seemed Teito wasn't even aware of anything.

Frau did a step back and looked in the hallway to see if someone was there. Seeing no-one there, he walked back inside and closed the door, before walking to Teito's bed. He didn't know what to do with the current situation between him and Teito, but he did know he needed to help him right now. Right now Frau was the only one who could give that much needed help. "Oi brat, wake up… can you hear me?" Teito didn't seem to react to the words, so Frau tried to put a hand on his shoulder. Reaching for the shoulder, Frau felt a burning feeling in his hand, but ignored it for the moment. Upon finally touching the shoulder Frau started to loose control over his own body and felt himself turning in his ghost form without his own doing. He retracted his hand as quickly as possible and was in his own body again. Frau began to observe the boy, if he couldn't reach him easily without turning into the ghost, what could he do?

When Teito began to shake from the immense zaiphon release, that seeped out of his body, and depleted his energy, Frau saw something he truly didn't expect. On Teito's right hand was a red sphere. Frau tormented his memories, he has seen before, it was something he knew of. After a couple of minutes where Teito began to scream, it all clicked. 'The eye of Mikhail' it had to be it. Teito was a sklave from the Raggs Kingdom, he didn't have any memories from eight years ago. That's around the time the 'eye of Mikhail' disappeared._ 'Ayanami wanted Teito, probably because of the eye,'_ he thought, _'and that's probably also the reason all those kor manifested around the church.'_ And now that he thought about it, it al started after Teito came to the church.

Frau made a fast decision. If he couldn't reach Teito in his human form, he would try in his ghost form. He took a step back and leaned toward the wall so his body wouldn't fall so hard that would leave him soar as he went back into his body again. After making sure his body was safe he walked to Teito and tried to reach his shoulders again. This time he did reach the shoulders and he started to call Teito again while trying to shake him awake. Teito's eyes fluttered open but it weren't his eyes, as Teito's eyes were green and these were red. "You're not Teito, WHO are you?" Frau asked, but the voice coming from Teito had other plans than answering the question thrown at him right away. **"Who are you to touch my master like 'THAT'! Let go of my master Zehel."** Frau didn't know how to respond, he could only stare and let the shoulders drop from his bony hands while stepping back.

Slowly Teito's body began to get up from the bed, stopping the Zaiphon release while he did so. He looked at Frau. **"Zehel, who do you think I am?"** Frau kept staring, so the voice from Teito's mouth continued, **"I am one of the two Gods that can be accessed through the stones that are in this empire. The 'Eye' as you call this stone is known as the Eye of Mikhail, as I am Mikhail."**

At this point Frau found his own voice back. "So what you're saying is, that you are Mikhail. What I don't get is why you are in Teito's body. Why didn't Teito knew about you? Because if he did, he would surely have dreamed about you. And also why …"

Mikhail didn't let him finish. **"You know Zehel, it's awfully rude to interrupt someone, let alone a God."** Mikhail took a few steps closer to Frau, who, in his turn, slowly backed away the same amount of steps. **"But to answer your questions, Teito knew of my existence until eight years ago. Raggs and Barsburg were at war, and my previous master, the king, had to give me to his only son to protect him. Raggs was about to fall, and thus to protect the prince, I was inserted into his body. The Father that time with him, closed of his memories to protect him if he were to fall in enemy hands. These memories only came back after he entered this church, and when he attacked you, he got a flashback about me, but being my power so great, and unconsciously activating that power against you, Zehel, he fell unconscious."** At this point Frau and Mikhail were face to face, with Frau backed up against the wall, not able to back away any further. Mikhail had a grin on his face at seeing Frau's face awfully white, even for a ghost. **"Only this is the short story, I am sure Teito will remember everything, as his memories are coming back in time, just give him this time. Let him know you are there for him, he trusts you already, I do too. Only HE will never admit it so easily."** Mikhail gave a sincere smile when his last words were spoken to Frau. **"My master is to awake soon, I will retreat for now, but Zehel, take care of my master."**

Frau could only blink before Teito's body began to drop to the ground, and he had to catch it. "I will Mikhail, I will" Frau promised as he carried Teito back to bed. When Teito was on the bed again, his eyes opened again. This time green eyes watched upon Frau, who only then remembered he was still in ghost form. He quickly went back in his human body that was still positioned against the wall. He walked over to Teito, now looking human again, and released a sigh, when he saw that Teito wasn't fully awake yet to have noticed Frau was a ghost just now.

Tears were running down his cheeks again and Frau softly wiped them away. Teito focused on Frau. He wanted to scream at Frau for waking him up, but he knew it wasn't Frau's fault, not entirely anyway. He had this weird feeling that something important just had happened. He sat up with a start almost giving a headbutt to Frau, who was quick enough to jump away. He looked at his right hand remembering his dream, or was it something else. There was a sphere in his hand in that, so called, dream. He had talked to someone, Mikhail he thought his name was. Mikhail had said to trust Frau, as he was a friend.

Teito looked at Frau who was staring at Teito at the moment. "I…" began Teito, but Frau cut him off. "Don't worry brat, just rest for now. I will get you some food, you missed dinner so you should be hungry by now i guess." As on cue there was a growl from Teito's stomach. Frau laughed at Teito, when the boys face turned all red. "I will be back soon, get some rest, damn brat." With this Frau turned towards the door.

"Uhm... Thanks Frau…" Teito whispered. Frau grinned but didn't let him know he heard it. Teito lay back as he listened to Frau's footsteps as he walked off to the dining hall before he fell back to sleep.

* * *

_**So this was it, for now,... It's kind of an open end so maybe I will write a next chapter to it,.. I've got a couple ideas how to follow this story.**_

_**So review please, I really need the feedback!**_


	2. Bonding,

_**So a little angel whispered in my ear about wanting a second chapter, and well I couldn't really deny this pleasure to that little angel ne,… **_

_**But seeing I didn't really had much of a great idea to write a second chappy, I asked the help of my best friend, and also my beta, to help me,... I had some ideas but not enough to write a whole chapter. After some apps and our little crazy minds twisting and turning we had finally come to a storyboard, which I was able to write a story with.**_

_**So here is the awesome second chapter written by kiba1988 and myself.**_

_**Thanks kiba1988 for beta reading this, suki dayo ne.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in the story; I do own this story though.**_

* * *

After half an hour walking through multiple hallways Frau finally came to the dining hall, where he walked to the nearest nun. The nun was cleaning up after the diner, and Frau asked her for some leftovers for the little lamb. The nuns started had to call Teito little lamb. They always saw him roaming trough the church like he was searching for something, so they decided to call him that, like a lost little lamb looking for his herd.

After talking with the nun, what seemed like hours, about the worry's the nun had about the little lamb, he got a plate full of healthy plants and a bowl of fisheye soup. Saying his thanks, and making sure some of the worries were gone as he left, he found a chance to make a leave towards the guest room where Teito stayed. He walked past Labrador, but could easily brush him off when he said he was going to Teito.

Before he opened the door of the room he already could hear the snores coming from the boy inside. He couldn't help but smile as he pushed open the door to see, indeed, a sleeping boy. He stepped inside and walked over to a table that was in the corner of the room, to place the plate on.

Then he walked over to Teito and gently touched the shoulder of the boy to wake him from his sleep. Teito had to get some food in him, even if he didn't want to. He was a shrimp already so food would do him some good. "Oi brat, I brought you some food, you better eat it. The Nuns wouldn't shut up about how fragile you seem to be." Frau had to hold down a chuckle, seeing that his eyes flew open as Frau mentioned that little detail. "You perverted bishop, I am not fragile!" Teito grumbled under his breath as he stood up.

Frau pointed to the food and let Teito walk over there, before following him and seating himself in the opposite chair. Teito grumbled some more about freaking fish looking at him and something about needing to grow. Frau couldn't prevent letting a smile seep into his voice as he said: "Take it easy kid, just take your time. You don't have to hurry in growing up, you know. Just make sure you eat enough."

Looking at Teito, Frau saw a faint blush spreading on his cheeks, before he looked back at his plate with the food. The boy was obviously not used to people talking like that, at him. Frau could imagine being a sklave wasn't something where you would expect to be praised, or even talked nice to when they needed you to do their dirty work.

Teito stared at his food before he began to shove it down. After he had finished, he pushed back his chair and walked towards the bathroom. "Thanks, Frau," he said without looking at the said man, "I am going to take a shower." He hoped Frau didn't see the blush now clearly on his face. He didn't know why, but every time Frau did something for him he felt kind of embarrassed, which made his cheeks glow from the heat spreading in his body.

Frau saw Teito's ears turning red when he said that, but decided not the bug the kid about it, as he saw him walking in the bathroom and shutting the door. He heard a click from the lock and was beginning to walk out of the room. He had enough chores to do as it was. The Chores wouldn't do themselves, and if they were left he was sure Castor would torment his evening, like he always seemed to do.

He was almost at the door when he heard a faint, weird sound coming from the direction of the bathroom. He turned, not sure if he heard it correctly and stared at the door, waiting if he would hear it another time. Another sound, this time harder, like someone just fell down or something. His nerves spiked and he walked towards the door. He laid his ear to that door, but the only thing he heard was a faint breathing trough it. "Hey kid, you ok?" no reply from the other side. "Teito answer me!"

**"It's ok Zehel, master just had a flashback, nothing serious."**

"Mikhail?!"

**"Yeah, it's me. Oh, have to leave, masters coming to. It's nothing serious, just memories coming back."**

Frau heard a soft groan as Teito pushed himself off the floor. "Jeez, what happened?" realization came to Teito as he remembered the flashback. "Ohh,…"

Even though Mikhail said everything was nothing serious, Frau wasn't that sure if Teito was o. "Teito, you ok in there? Everything alright?" Frau knocked at the door as he spoke through it.

"Frau? Yeah I am fine, I just had…" Teito trailed off, not sure if he wanted to say he had flashbacks of his past right now to Frau. "I will be finished soon."

Frau still not completely convinced that he was 'fine' decided to accept his fate. Castor would scold him later that night, but he wanted to wait for when Teito was finished and come out. He paced the room hoping his nerves would settle down a bit. "Why am I this anxious around that damned brat all the time. Why can't I stop worrying about him?" he whispered to himself.

When Teito finally came from the bathroom, Frau forgot what he was thinking about at the moment. He walked in so casually with a towel in his hair and his pants loosely on his hips. He walked towards his bed and sat with a 'humph' as he dried his hair. Only then did he see Frau standing in the middle of the room, frozen, looking at Teito. "Well, you see what you like, you perverted Bishop?" he said with a halfhearted smirk adoring his face.

Frau swallowed audibly and felt his pants tighten around his mid section. _'What the hell is wrong with me?'_ Frau thought as his thoughts slowly came back to him. _'He is just a kid Frau, this is wrong. I only saw the damn brat without a shirt, and this is how I react?! I freeze and stare at the kid. What will he think of me? Ok, he was looking rather cute coming out of there, but still…'_

"Frau, what are you looking at? Frau I am talking to you!" Teito walked over and gave Frau a little push at his chest. He saw Frau take a step back, before he answered, "What were you talking about, brat…? Well, never mind, you should put a shirt on before you catch a cold." With that Frau walked out of the room leaving a confused Teito behind.

* * *

Waiting a few minutes before sighing, Teito walked to the closet and pulled out a shirt. Walking to the bathroom again, he put on the shirt and tried to fix his hair before the mirror. Deciding he actually didn't really care about his hair, he shrugged his shoulders and walked to the table. He picked the plate, lying there, up and was about to bring the plate to the kitchen, when Castor walked into the room.

"Teito, how are you doing?" Castor asked when Teito nearly bumped into him.

"C-Castor, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I think I asked you first, so I would like to get 'that' answer, before I answer yours," smirked Castor.

"I'm fine, thanks." Teito said hardly above a whisper.

"To answer your question, I was looking for Labrador, but I saw that your door was open, so I wanted to make sure you were alright. I was worried when you passed out near the fountain. You were coming down with a fever at that moment, so Labrador was concerned about your well-being. But I see Frau already brought you some food." Teito stared up at Castor. He didn't remember passing out, but then again, he was back at his room again, so that could made some sense. "You can give me the plate if you like, I can bring it back for you." Castor finished and he reached his hand towards the plate.

"Uhm, thanks, I guess." Teito said as he handed the plate over to Castor. Castor took the plate and walked off to the kitchen, before he would go looking for Labrador again to tell Teito was doing fine, which Labrador probably already knew seeing he wasn't the ghost Profe, able to look into a person's future, for nothing.

Thinking about the flashback he just had, Teito began to walk towards the library. He wanted to look some stuff up that he remembered from it.

_There was snow falling all around him. He was wearing something that looked to be from a church. There were children playing some distance further making a snowman and some older children tried to make an igloo. Even though he knew all these children were here, he still felt alone. He looked around for the one person he felt save and secure around._

_He didn't see his own father much, but luck was with him when the Father, his uncle, was always there for him. So he was happy seeing him under the tree near the fountain. He took off running to the Father and threw himself into his arms. The Father laughed at the little boy in his arms before placing a soft kiss on his forehead._

"_You should play with the other kids around here, Teito. I can't always be here for you, so go and make some friends over there. I will be watching you, but you have to do this yourself." The Father gave Teito a little push in the direction of the Children who had started a little snowball fight. _

_"But Father, they wont talk to me, they think I am scary," Teito pouted, "and I don't know why." _

"_You just have to give it your all, Teito, that's what is important. If you try your best in all you do, you won't ever have any regrets in your life." Father smiled as Teito slowly began to walk towards the Children, looking back every few steps._

_When Teito almost reached the children, he was called back by the Father. He looked back confused to see the Father come up and running down towards Teito. "TEITO, DUCK." Teito let himself fall to the ground, experience telling him to trust Father when he said something like that. _

_A kor flew above his head, almost knocking him down if Father hadn't said to duck. Father was at his side before he he had time to look around, bascule in his hand. The other Children had ran away to the walls of the church. "Teito, can you close you eyes for me?"_

"_O-Ok" Teito put his hands to his eyes and looked at the ground. "Does the kor want to eat me again, Father?"_

"_Uh, yeah Teito, but I will make it go away." Father said. He didn't want to tell Teito the real reason why, but he had to know they were here to get him, so he would always be on his guard, even when he couldn't be around the boy. _

"Can I help find a book that you need?" That's when he noticed he was already in the library walking through all the rows and rows of books. He looked at the nun who asked him if she could help before shaking his head, "No, I'm fine, thanks." Teito wanted to look for some books including 'kors' and something that could tell him about the war. Teito had noticed that the memories he had, were all from after the war and the memories he forgot, seemed to be before the war. Maybe something in the history books could tell him about whom he really was or were he was from.

After hours of running up and down a ladder, and crossing the whole library, he had about three whole books. One included the 07-ghosts and kors. Two were about the war between the Raggs kingdom and Barsburg Empire. Teito opened the first book and looked in the register for the correct page number about kors. He only found a little part about kors.

_A 'Kor' is a messenger and follower of the God of Death, Verloren. After Verloren's fall and imprisonment, the Kor continued to wage war against the Chief of Heaven like their master did, and seek humans in order to make a contract with them. Tempting them with the prospect of granting them three wishes, but at the price of the host's soul._

_Once a person has had their three wishes granted by a Kor, he or she becomes what is known as a Wars, at that point the Kor has killed the host and now inhabits the body. A person who is in the late stages of a contract with a Kor, can NOT be saved._

He was happy finding this, but it didn't tell him why they seemed to target him. He looked back in the register to see if he could find some more. He scanned the words until he kept hovering at one single word. He couldn't keep his eyes off that word. 'Zehel', it looked so familiar, where did he read or heard it before? He decided to look it up.

_Zehel is one of the 07-ghosts. Zehel is the cutting spirit and is the one that severs bonds, and is able to cut the bonds that tie a persons heart to misfortune._

_Zehel's true appearance is in the form of a hooded skeleton wielding a large scythe. His appearance is the same as Verloren since the ghosts are made out of fragments from Verloren._

_The 07-ghosts all possess the ability to erase, or otherwise, alter a person's memories. Like the other Ghosts, Zehel is said to be able to, in his true form, temporarily leave his human host body. This body would be able to heal faster, after inflict damage, due to the ghosts' powers._

_Since the host body is said to be dead; their hearts do not beat and their bodies do not give off heat._

Teito put the book away after reading the information with a frown on his face. Somewhere he felt that the ghosts had something to do with him not remembering his past, but he didn't know how or why he thought that. He wasn't even sure if the ghosts were real or not. He pondered about it for a couple of minutes, when he decided to brush it off as something not really important at the moment. He pulled one of the other books to himself.

In the military he didn't learn much about Raggs, the kingdom from before the war, other than that there was indeed a war about ten years ago. The rest of the story they didn't find important enough, it was the past and completely done with. But what he found here interested him greatly.

_The so-called Raggs war was the first war between Barsburg and Raggs, which resulted in the total destruction of the Raggs Kingdom. The war was inserted after the theft of Pandora's box by bishop Fea Kreuz. The traitor stole the box and took it to the Raggs kingdom. _

_The consequences of the war were devastating, ending the Raggs Kingdom and causing the extinction of Raggs' royal lineage. Raggs' capital was taken as the new capital of the Barsburg Empire, and its people were forced to live the rest of their lives as sklaves. At one point after the war, Barsburg passed a law, which made the former Raggs Kingdom's castle a 'forbidden zone'._

_The war damaged both sides, but its obvious casualties were far heavier on the Raggs' side. _

Teito had a strange feeling after he finished reading. Something told him the story wasn't right, somehow it didn't fit, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He was lost in thoughts when Castor and Labrador came strolling into the library. They were looking for Teito. It was time to retreat to bed for everyone, but when Labrador wanted to check how Teito was doing, he noticed the boy wasn't in his room anymore. They found the boy with a book open before him, and looking off into empty space.

"Teito-kun, it's time we all go to bed, shall I help putting those books away?" Labrador offered Teito.

Teito jumped and looked towards the two bishops that somehow seemed to have sneaked upon him, without him knowing it. How could he have let that happen? His heart was racing. He tried to calm himself down. "Labrador-san, Castor-san how long have you been there? I didn't notice you." Both bishops smiled reassuring at Teito.

"Just a few moments ago, Labrador mentioned you weren't in your room so we came looking for you."

"Oh, thanks. Now that I think about it, can you help me with something? I was just reading about the war that happened ten years ago, but I have a feeling something isn't quite right. It said that Fea Kreuz stole Pandora's box, and that the entire royal family was killed in that war. But somehow I…" Teito got a glassy look in his eyes as he trailed off. He began to shake as another flashback hit him. He grabbed the edge of the table hard, his knuckles turning white at his grip.

Labrador and Castor looked at each other, before looking back at Teito. Red Zaiphon began to seep out of him, and on his right hand a red glow was seen. Frau had told them about the 'Eye of Mikhail' being in Teito. Teito let out a pained cry and reached for his head as the flashback was more severe than he ever had before. Castor tried to grab Teito by his shoulders, but had to back away when an attack came his way. Teito shoved his chair backwards and dropped to his knees closing his eyes as he gasped for air, as zaiphon continued to seep out of him.

Castor and Labrador could only watch as Teito lost his conscious. This time Labrador tried to get to Teito but was stopped by Teito's hand coming up. Red clear eyes watched at Labrador. "Are you Mikhail-sama?" Labrador asked. **"That is right Profe, I am Mikhail,"** was answered before the zaiphon was stopped from seeping out of Teito's body.

"Can you tell us what is happening to Teito-kun, what Teito is experiencing, and what we can do to help, Mikhail-sama?" Castor asked, after he was over the first shock that Mikhail seemed to know their real names. He had heard it from Frau, but didn't really believe him, until now, when he could see 'Mikhail's eye' with his own eyes and hearing him actually call Labrador at his ghost name Profe.

**"Uhm, sure, but master doesn't want to tell you. He doesn't trust you completely and thus wishes for me to hold my mouth for the time being. What I can tell you is that this is one of the many flashbacks that he will have and already has experienced. As this one is very important to my master, it takes a lot out of him, Fest."** Castor, long over the fact that Mikhail knew their names by now, could only nod at that.

**"Master wishes for Zehel, or Frau, as master calls him, to come. Master seems to trust Zehel, and he helped him with a great deal last time when I had to come out."** Mikhail looked at the two bishops that were looking at each other again. **"Well, can one of you call for Zehel?"**

"One of my dolls already located Frau in the greenhouse and is dragging his lazy butt over here right now," Castor explained, seeing the irritated look in Mikhail's eyes.

**"Oh, I hadn't thought of that,"** Mikhail said, as a shouting from outside the library became clear.

"Freaking doll, release me this once. FOUREYES if I get you in my hands, I will seriously kill you and make sure those glasses of yours are permanent." Frau kicked and screamed as he was dragged inside the library where they awaited him. He calmed somewhat when he felt a presence where he was dragged to. He had felt this earlier today. He turned his head towards the presence and saw Teito, or not Teito. This really was confusing for him. "MIKHAIL" Frau jumped up, this time succeeding in dragging the doll with him towards Teito's body. "What's wrong Mikhail, why are you out?"

"Frau show some respect!" Castor snapped as he elbowed Frau.

**"No, it's fine Fest, Zehel is known for how he talks, even though it's sometimes wise to think before you start interrogating people. However, Zehel is not known for his smart actions, so I will accept it. Master somehow finds it relaxing, somehow, when Zehel blurs stuff out, without thinking."** Mikhail explained with a devilish grin on his face.

The three Bishops stared at Mikhail. They hadn't expected Mikhail to be so … relaxed, for the lack of a better word.

**"Zehel, my master is experiencing another flashback, only this one is kind of heavy on his mind. This one reveals a lot of his past, I can feel he wants to tell you, but be gentle with him. It's a lot to deal with at once, I had hoped this would be split in multiple flashbacks, but that unfortunately didn't happen."**

"Can't you, being a God and all, decide what he will see in his flashbacks?" Frau did a step towards Mikhail. He didn't like these moments. He wasn't sure how Teito would come out of it. He wished he could be with him when these flashbacks tormented him, but the only thing he could do, was being there when it was already over.

**"Yes, normally I can do that, and I have been doing that, but this flashback was not triggered by me, but by those books he read,"** He said pointing at the books. **"He had questions from the previous one, and started to read into it."** Mikhail let out a sigh, something the Bishops did aspect of a God. **"I ask you Zehel to bring my master to his bed so he can rest. The Flashback will take a while before it is done and master needs his sleep. Oh and Bishops, he may come to know who you really are. He read about the 07-ghosts, and my master isn't that stupid when it comes to linking the facts."** Teito's eyes closed again and he began to fall to the ground.

Frau caught him. "You could at least make sure your 'master' sits before you decide to leave him in my care again, I swear one of these days, I will be to late catching him," Frau grumbled, carrying Teito in his arms.

**"I could do that, but this is far more fun, don't you think? And besides, I have trust in you Zehel. Haven't I said that already.".**

Castor and Labrador both sweat dropped at the way Frau and Mikhail seemed to interact with each other. They hadn't expected the God to be so playful when talking to Frau, and the way Frau was allowed to speak back at him. But maybe it was one of the charms of being Frau, he seemed to get away with a lot of things a normal idiot would be put into prison for.

Carrying Teito to his room wasn't that much of a deal for Frau, but having Castor and Labrador following him, really irritating him to the point he snapped at both of them. "Will you quit following me?! It's not like I can't take care of the kid."

"Frau you can hardly take care of yourself, how will you be able to take care of Teito-kun? That Mikhail seems to trust you enough to leave him in your care, doesn't mean we have to," Castor scolded.

* * *

Frau quickened his pace as he saw Teito's room coming into view. He quickly stepped inside, closing the door and locking it, before the others had a chance to come in. He grinned as he heard Castor and Labrador whining at the closed door, as he walked over to the bed. "Frau just open up will you, we just want to help Teito-kun." Labrador said. "And we still don't trust you." Castor finished.

"Just go away, I will handle this, before I will go out scouting the area, ok!" He heard the two grumble something before their sounds left the door, descending down the hall to their own rooms.

Frau wasn't ready to let go of Teito just yet, so he positioned himself with his back against the headboard, letting Teito rest between his legs. Teito's back rested against his chest, and his head rested on Frau's shoulder. "Kid what happened to you, that you have to suffer through all this?" Frau asked, more at himself, than at Teito. But it made Teito move against him before slowly opening his eyes.

Placing his hand on his forehead he asked, while looking at Frau seated behind him, "Frau? It happened again didn't it?" He didn't need a confirmation, so he continued; "These things that happen when I have flashbacks, I don't know why, but since I am here I have them often. First I only had dreams like these. And before I escaped the military, I had one flashback. That was the one that made me want to escape from there. Ayanami, he is evil, I didn't know why then, but now I know. Frau I don …" He couldn't finish what he wanted to say. Tears were rolling down his cheeks, as he remembered the latest flashback. He needed to tell Frau, but he couldn't. How could he, were should he start…

Frau, seeing the tears falling from Teito's eyes, felt a pain in his heart at the thought of what was tormenting his brat so much. There he said it 'his' brat. Something had changed today. He wasn't sure if it was for the better or not, but he wasn't thinking of changing it.

Frau planted a soft kiss on Teito's hair, followed by one on his forehead, his nose and finally, he softly brushed his lips over Teito's lips. Teito was shocked at first but soon relaxed, as a healthy red spread on his cheeks. Closing his eyes, he gave in to the feeling of the gentle touch on his lips. Frau, suddenly realizing what he was doing, broke the kiss off. Feeling shame rush through his body, he stuttered: "Teito, I, Sorry I-I …"

Teito, who looked up at Frau, just closed his eyes again and rested his head against Frau's shoulder. "Frau, it's ok, I think. I think i can trust you."

Hearing those words, Frau blushed himself. "Kid,…" He tightened the embrace he was holding Teito in. "I will be here for you, I promise" He felt Teito sigh before his breathing evened out, telling him Teito had fallen asleep resting against his shoulder. Frau chuckled seeing the boy so relaxed in his arms. The scouting of the area could wait a day, right now Teito needed him more.

* * *

_**Yeah, chapter two done. Jeez,... Took me a whole day,... My focus needed so much more focus. But there were just so many things I wanted to do while writing this,..**_

_**Kiba1988 and I really liked writing this and will surely be writing a third chapter, we both have some ideas and are really exited to start working them out.**_

_**But seeing the storyline (hahah wasnt even sure we had one to begin with) has somewhat shifted I need to change some of the stuff like the rating I am not so sure about anymore. And maybe it will be wise if I change friendship in romance. I will make sure this is done before the third chapter arrives.**_


	3. Truth,

**Oh, Yeah, third chappy is up,.. It was a lot of work,.. It seems like every chap ends with more words than the previous one, HAHA  
Kiba and I love to write this story,….**

**I would love to thanks my reviewers, you guys are awesome, ne,…**

**MiChiKo165: We hope you love this one, and that you keep reviewing.  
Lisa and Faydria: as you can see, We kept on writing, and aren't finished yet,…  
Visitor, who I am started to call 'Little angle': here's another chappy for you,.. **

**Keep on reading guys, and we will keep on writing,…**

**Thanks kiba1988 for beta reading this, suki dayo ne.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in the story; I do own this story though.**

* * *

Frau woke up with a start. The door on the right was kicked open, revealing an angry looking Castor in the doorway. "Oh so, here you are. I have been looking for you all over the church. This morning, a disturbed bishop apprentice woke me up, telling me that there was a kor on the church grounds. Now see, I was wondering how this could have happened, seeing you should have been scouting tonight. I told you that, didn't I?" Castor growled at Frau, but after he saw what Frau was holding in his arms, he swallowed whatever he still wanted to say. "So… explain to me what I'm seeing."

Frau didn't get any of what Castor just said to him. He looked at Castor with a questioning look in his eyes. Castor only pointed to him, which made Frau look down. He was speechless. There in his arms lay Teito, still sleeping, oblivious to the world around him. "I… was sleeping." Frau explained sheepishly. He let go of Teito as he pulled a hand behind his head. "The kid was really stressed yesterday, and after we talked, he fell asleep again. I didn't want to wake him again, so I waited a little before I wanted to leave. But I guess, I fell asleep too."

Castor sighed as he came over to Frau. He took Teito in his arms, so Frau could stand up from the bed, before he laid him back on bed. He noticed the boy was a little warm to the touch. Normally this would be ok, but seeing he just slept against Frau, who didn't produce any body heat, he should be less warm. He turned to look at Frau, who was stretching his muscles after sleeping in an upright position for the whole night. "Frau how are you feeling, a little warmer then usual I reckon?"

"Yeah, how do you know?"

"Well, I think he has a fever again." Castor said while pointing at Teito.

Frau stared at the boy, not really sure why he did that. He looked fine, nothing seemed wrong with him. He just looked like he was sleeping peacefully. "You think?" Frau asked, while he, himself, was feeling rather warm, he couldn't test it for himself to make sure. "Maybe we should call Lab and ask him what he thinks." At this point, Frau became a little worried. Last time Teito had a fever, Mikhail had made his first appearance. The second time Mikhail spoke trough Teito, they didn't even had a chance to see if he was feverish, and now that Teito was, he wasn't sure how to act.

"I already had one of my dolls wake him, as soon as I saw Teito laying in your arms. He should be on his way as we speak." Castor gave an evil smirk to Frau. Leaving the said man with shivers running down his spine, as they waited for Labrador.

Soon Labrador knocked softly at the doorframe as he looked inside. Hearing a soft 'come in' from the men around the bed, he walked in. He looked at the boy they were looking at. He looked like he was sleeping normally, but something the plants whispered, as he was on his way, made him second guess that. He put a hand on Teito's head to check his temperature. Not really sure, he checked again on the back of his neck. "He definitely has a fever. Not really high, but still there. It's good that he is sleeping, we should let him rest until he wakes up himself, I think." Labrador said, as he looked up at his friends. They, at their turn, nodded their approval and were about to leave, when a worried look passed Labradors face.

Labrador turned back to the boy. He felt the air shift a little before he saw the movement. Teito had begun to shake. It was just a little but quickly turned worse. He trashed his blanket off of him as he shook heavily. All the bishops were at high alert as they watched the boy, silently hoping that Mikhail would explain.

Frau couldn't wait anymore and put his hands and on Teito's shoulders in hope he could stop the shaking. A panicked look was cast to Labrador. "We have to do something, Lab! Don't you have something we could give him, to stop this? He could hurt himself if he keeps trashing like this." Labrador shook his head, there wasn't really anything he could give the boy. "Teito, please Teito, wake up" seeing that the boy didn't react, he tried something else. Something he wouldn't do normally, but panicked as he was, he tried it anyway. "Mikhail, I know you can hear me, help me, no help Teito. MIKHAIL, come on, you son of a…"

**"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Zehel. I am trying to help, I always am. This is something master has to go through. I will try to stop the shaking a little, but I can't make it stop completely."** Mikhail said as the shaking slowly decreased. After a couple of minutes, where Frau still held Teito's shoulders in a firm grip, Mikhail spoke again. **"This is all I can do for now. Master wasn't supposed to regain consciousness last night, but after you spoke to him, he did anyway."** Two softly, shaking red eyes watched Zehel, as he let go of Teito's shoulders, **"The flashback wasn't finished by then, so when he fell asleep, the flashbacks turned to a dream, now hunting my master. Some happenings that now hunt his dream aren't his real memories. I don't know where this comes from, although I do have a suspicion. I can't take full control over his body right know, because I am trying to filter his dreams, so only true memories are shown. Unfortunately, the one, I think it's a person, who does this to my master is really clever in twisting the facts, so it takes a lot of energy from me, and with that, also from my master."** Mikhail fell silent for a while, and closed the eyes, after this.

The three bishops didn't dare to move, as long as Mikhail didn't sent them away, so they just stood there, waiting for Mikhail to continue.

**"Sorry, I can't keep talking to you right know, master needs me. I will make sure the shaking won't get worse. And I will try and make sure master only experience his true memories, they are already horrible as they are, he doesn't need fake ones to add to that."** Teito's face had a pained expression and drops of sweat were running down his face. Green eyes flashed open, before they turned red again. **"Master is struggling against the dream, but if I let him wake up know, it will only get worse the next time. He has to finish this one, and after that he needs to rest, a lot, so I will put him back in a unconscious state of mind for a while after that. Don't look so worried Profe, I know what is good for my master. Zehel, I know you are worried about my master, but you can't help him right know. Go do your job in the church, I am sure Fest will haunt you if you don't."** With that the eyes closed again.

"Mikhail, I can't…"

Castor looked at Frau. The said bishop looked rather miserable, but he wouldn't show him any sorrow. He had a grin on his face as he said: "Oh, and I will haunt you Frau for skipping last night scouting, so I was woken up early this morning.". He grabbed Frau by his collar and began to drag him towards the hallway.

Frau began to struggle against the hold Castor had on him. "No, I can't go. I promised the kid I would be there for him."

**"Leave,"** Mikhail almost shouted as he was fighting with Teito. **"Please,"** Was softly added after he had a little control again, **"I know master doesn't want you to see him like this. I don't want you to see us like this."**

Frau looked down, he knew he had to leave now. He let himself be dragged out of the room, he couldn't find the energy to leave the room himself. He would just stand and stare at the shaking body, lying in the bed, being angry at himself for being so useless.

Labrador followed the two bishops out of the room. He looked back at the boy in bed, seeing and feeling the struggle within the boy. "I wish you luck in finding the right answers and truths. And Mikhail, look after your Teito-kun, he himself forgets to take care of his own body and mind." With that Labrador quietly closed the door. He would make a quick visit to the garden to ease his mind, before he would go to the dining hall for some late breakfast.

* * *

It was already the third night after Castor dragged him out of the room Teito was sleeping in. Each morning, Frau made sure to check up on the boy. The first morning after that, Frau had hoped to see the boy sleeping peacefully, but found him still a little shaking. This morning, he found that the boy was finally sleeping, getting the rest he deserved. He had walked over to try and ask Mikhail if he could do something for the boy, but Mikhail hadn't answered him. So he was stuck with evading Castor in his hunt to punish him, for not scouting that one night.

He was kicked out of the church, as the moon settled in the sky, to scout and hunt down the Kor again, that were roaming around. Most of the time he loved to hunt them down and sent them off wherever they went, cutting them down with his scythe. If only he knew Teito was really ok, walking through the church hallways again, maybe he would love it again, but right now, he hated it. He hated the stupid Kor, that seemed to multiply every time he got one of them. He hated the fact that he couldn't be with Teito right now. But most of all, he hated the fact that he came to understand they were here for Teito's soul, as they seemed to group together, around the room where Teito was sleeping.

It was half past three, he had already taken down six Kors that night, when he felt a strange feeling in his head. He ignored it, and went after the seventh Kor he spotted trying to get to the windows of Teito's room. Then the feeling became painful, so painful, he had to sit down. He tried to shake the awful feeling away, but was stopped when he heard a faint voice. Looking around he saw no one. There the voice was again, clearer. This time he could understand what it said. _**"Zehel, don't push me away, I know it hurts but listen."**_ Frau stopped his movements, and just stared ahead of him, ignoring the Kors that flew above and around him. _**"Zehel, I will inform Profe and Fest that you had to stop hunting so they will be on alert for the rest of the night, but you have to come to masters' now, if you please. He is about to wake up, and I think it would be best if you are there."**_

"Mikhail?!" Frau asked not sure if he was imagining the voice, or not.

_**"Yes, it is me, Mikhail. Now will you come?"**_ Mikhail all but sighed in his head.

"Yeah, of course, I will come right now!" The feeling was gone as soon as he said that. He stood up and took off running to the grand Hall of the church. He was far from Teito's room. Sure he was close to his windows, but he had to walk through the church to get to his door, so it would take him a long time to reach his body and then go to the room he needed and wanted to go.

* * *

Slowly Teito opened his eyes. He was conscious for an hour now, but didn't seem to have any control over his body. He tried to move his hand to his head, but failed. He became panicked as he tried to move his other arm, his legs, even his head, everything seemed to be stuck to the bed, not willing to move. Silent tears began to fall down his cheeks, as he wasn't even able to speak or shout. Panic overtook him completely. Looking around the room, searching for the one person he thought would be there for him, but couldn't find anyone there.

**'_Hush master, it is ok. I am here with you, as I always am and always will be. I know you are scared right now. I will let you take control over your own body, but you have to promise me to stay in bed until Frau comes here. I just asked Frau to come back to the church, but it will take some time for him to get here.'_ **Mikhail explained to Teito.

Teito was shocked hearing a voice in his head. He knew that voice, were did he knew it from? Suddenly it hit him. It's Mikhail, the eye, in his hand. He had seen the eye yesterday, hadn't he? His flashback, his dream, all came back to him now. The struggles he had the last couple of days. Wait, if he had struggled for a couple of days, that meant he didn't saw the eye yesterday, did he? The panic he had felt just moments ago seemed to disappear when he came to a conclusion. _'Mikhail, it's you, isn't it? You're the one keeping me from leaving, you're the one that had put me to sleep. You saved me when I was in danger, when I couldn't handle the situation before me. You have to let me get up, I need to…'_

**'_No master, you don't. I will give you control over your body, but only if you stay in bed, and only if you will calm down. If you won't listen to that, I won't let you be in control. You need to rest master, you need to wait for Frau.'_**

'_But I…"_

**'_NO, YOU DO NOT!'_**

'_Ok, I won't. Now give me back MY body. It's not yours to control!'_

Teito stared at the ceiling as he felt a 'weight' fall of his body. He tried again to lift his arm up, this time succeeding the action. He was pissed how easy it seemed for Mikhail to take control over HIS body, so he couldn't help but try to get up from the bed. Instantly the 'weight' fell back on his body and he was pinned down again.

**'_Master I told you, I won't let you leave the bed until Frau is here. I won't let you get yourself hurt, overexciting your body when you should take some more rest. You have to eat something soon, otherwise I would still have you be unconscious.'_**

'_Ok, ok, I get it. I won't move. I can see you are serious when you said that I needed rest, otherwise you won't let me have control.' _Teito sighed as the 'weight' fell off again_._ He hated not being in control. _'So, Mikhail, tell me is it true that you know everything I went through? Is everything I saw in the flashback and the dream, all true about me? Am I what I think I am? And where is Frau, you said it would take time for him to get here? How long have I been here?'_

**'_Yes, master. I was with you all this time. Ever since the late king gave me to his son, to you. We used to talk a lot, you and I, but I had to keep quiet to protect you, just as Father had to seal your memories to protect you. To answer the second question, Most of what you saw is the truth, I tried to filter the false away, but didn't get all. I will tell you some time later, when the time is there. Unfortunately the third question you asked is also true, that's also one of the reasons the King put me into your hand. As for Frau, he was out scouting for Kor. He was quite a distance away so it took him long enough. I will let you speak to Frau now, he is about to come in.'_**

Mikhail went silent. Teito looked again to see if he could see Frau in the room now, when he heard distant footsteps coming closer every second. He was about to jump out of bed, when a now familiar feeling got a hold of his body. _'Sorry,'_ he thought to Mikhail as he realized what he wanted to do, _'I won't try again'. _The feeling was gone again and he waited patiently for Frau to enter.

* * *

Frau stood before the door, he walked in so easily this morning to check up on Teito, but now, he felt a slight hesitation in doing so. He looked both ways of the hallway to see if someone was there with him, seeing no one he decided to try and knock on the door. "Frau, I know you are there, Mikhail told me you would be there," came Teito's voice through the door. Frau swallowed and slowly opened the door to look inside. There in the middle of the room laid Teito, just like this morning. Only now bright green eyes were looking at him.

"Well, are you coming in? I am not allowed to leave the bed, as long as you're not in the room. Mikhail won't let me, if I do try, he will take control over my body. He says I need more rest." Teito whined.

Frau felt a smile spread over his face, as he looked at the expression the kid was giving him. He closed the door, walked over to one of the chairs in the room to pull it next to the bed. "I think you are allowed to move now, if you stay in the bed, that is." Frau looked, as Teito came to a sitting position against the headboard, pulling his knees up and his arm around them. "So, I guess you can speak to Mikhail now too", Frau asked, not sure what the answer he would get.

"Yeah, I guess. I think I always could, but didn't really know it myself. When fighting, I sometimes heard a voice, but I didn't know what it was. Guess I do know now." Teito said as he looked at his toes. He didn't dare to look at Frau as he told him this. He was afraid Frau would be freaked out or something. Teito flinched as a hand softly brushed against his chin.

"Kid, look at me," Frau said as he took hold of his chin to direct him to look him in the eye. "I know of Mikhail. I know he calls you 'his master'. I know he is very protective of you. Therefore it isn't weird, or anything, for you to hear him when you are fighting. He probably guides you while fighting, and when the time comes he will help you physically when it would be too dangerous."

**'_He is right master, and you know it too'_**

Teito stared as he took in the things Frau had told him, and how Mikhail had backed him up. He felt a light blush cover his face as he became aware of the hand, still holding his chin up.

Seeing the blush on the boy's face, he felt the urge to touch the boy even more, not only did he want to touch Teito, but those soft lips of his were luring him in. Slowly he bent his head and leaned forward, letting his forehead touch the boy's. 'What am I doing, this isn't the time for that. The kid just woke up.' Deciding not to kiss the boy, but not able to let go either, he took the boy in his arms before sitting on the bed. Teito closed his eyes, seeking comfort in how he was held by Frau. They were both fine, while listening to the others breathing, as the minutes passed.

After a while, Teito became uncomfortable with the things he wanted to tell, and the questions he wanted to ask. He wanted to tell Frau about the flashback he had, but was afraid how the said man would react if he knew what Teito really was. Where should he start, and even better, how should he start his explaining? "Frau, I want to tell you something. Something I just learned of, of myself." Frau stiffened, afraid this would be the moment Teito would tell him he knew who he was. Afraid that Teito would be disgusted about the fact he wasn't really living, but more borrowing the life from someone else as one of the 07-Ghosts.

Teito felt Frau stiffen. He opened his eyes to take a quick look at Frau. He saw that said man, wasn't looking at him, he was staring outside, stars being reflected in his eyes. "Will you listen?" Teito asked unsure. He didn't want to scare Frau away. He finally found someone again he became to trust.

Frau swallowed. He needed to be strong for the kid. The kid needed him, he wanted to tell him something that obviously has been bugging him. "Damn brat, just spit it out already, will ya. You're killing me with pauses between your questions." Frau tried smirking at the kid, but felt it wasn't a real smirk, so he looked back outside.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be, just tell me what is bugging you, ok."

Teito looked at the hold he was held in and started to speak. "I told you about the flashbacks I have been having. I learned that these flashbacks include my past, memories I forgot I had. The night you k-kissed me, I had an awful flashback, but I didn't quite understand it." A deep red now spread over his face as he thought back at the kiss, but he continued. "When I fell asleep, my dream seemed to continue from where the flashback was cut off. It was horrible, my past, it is horrible. I saw things, I am not sure if I want to know anymore. How can it be true?" Teito went silent, he didn't know if he still wanted to tell this to Frau.

**'_Master you can trust Frau, he will not judge you, I am sure of that. Master may I talk to Frau?'_**

Frau looked at Teito when he stopped talking. He saw his eyes were glassy, like he was to pass out again, but the green eyes he had been looking at, went red. "Mikhail, what, why? Is Teito ok?"

**"Yes, Z- uh Frau, master is fine. I asked master if I could talk to you. As much as I like to see that you care about my master, would you please release me now? Master finds it relaxing to be held, but I rather keep some personal space."**

"Oh, sorry, uh sure." Frau quickly let go of Teito's body. Mikhail moved to the end of the bed and stared at Frau for a while before speaking.

**"Master is willing to tell his past to you, but you have to promise me, not to push him. He is really worried about the reaction you will have if you know the truth about him. I will help him tell his story, but do not ask any questions before he is finished."** With that Mikhail left and Green eyes were returning an uncertain look upon Frau.

"Mikhail told me he wanted to speak to you, I hope you didn't mind."

"It's ok." Frau said with a warm smile.

"He also told me you spoke to him before, when I fell unconscious. That you didn't want to leave me when that happened, but he ordered you away, making Castor-san dragging you out the room." A little smile was clear in Teito's voice.

"Oi, he didn't have to tell you the 'drag away by four-eyes part'." Frau pouted.

This made Teito burst out in laughter. The face Frau was giving him right now was that of a child who was busted stealing a cookie. "Oi brat, you don't have to laugh at that, you know. I was worried that you would be scared in the dark." Teito grabbed a dirty shirt from the ground and threw it towards Frau, who caught it just before it hit him in his face.

Knowing what was said between Mikhail and Frau just know, and the little laugh after that, made Teito a little less nervous in telling Frau his past. He looked at Frau, question clear in his eyes. Frau saw it and opened his arms to mention he could come again. Seeing the action Frau made, he crawled to him, to sit in the spot he sat before Mikhail had ordered Frau to let go.

Teito only needed the strong arms around him to continue where he left. "As I said before, I learned about, about my past. When you saw me for the first time, you caught me when I was fleeing from the military academy. I was on the run for Ayanami that time. I overheard him saying something about the Eye, which made me have my first real flashback, nothing like the dreams I always had. I attacked him and was then locked up for treason. I couldn't stand that and fled from the military with the help of my best friend 'Mikage'. We jumped on the nearest Hawkzile we could find and took off. Unfortunately, Ayanami's lieutenant Hyuuga, saw us and informed his commander. Ayanami attacked us while we were in the sky. Mikage was killed by that attack, the Hawkzile damaged beyond repair and I lost consciousness. Luckily you were there to catch me otherwise I would have been dead." Teito looked up at Frau, there was a blush on his cheeks. He quickly planted a kiss on the man's cheek before he looked away again.

Frau froze as he felt the soft lips of Teito brush against his skin. He tightened his hold around the boy as he leaned forward, resting his head on top of Teito.

"When I woke up here I didn't trust any of you, especially not you, Frau. You are so not like a normal bishop, I am not even sure you are a real bishop or just pretending to be one." Teito let out a soft chuckle as he finished the sentence.

"Oi damn brat, watch your words. I am a real Bishop, It took me three freaking years to become one. "See?" Frau reached for his Bishop pass to let Teito take a look at it.

"Three years, you're kidding right… Well, never mind. You seriously creeped me out, you always seemed to know where I was, and always asked for my name. I didn't want to tell any of you, because you know, what they say about me outside the church. But sometimes I could hear a voice in my head, telling me that I should trust you. Now I now it was Mikhail telling me to trust you, but I didn't know that at that time."

**'_Yes master, I told you to trust this bishop. He may not seem like a real one, but he has a kind and caring heart. Don't say I told you this.'_**

Teito smiled but didn't let Frau into the joke he was having with Mikhail. "After I told you my name, I panicked and tried to run. I guess that didn't work out as planned. And instead of running I came to trust you a little, even now you are the one I trust the most, and it seems that Mikhail trusts you too."

'**_That, I do, master. Please continue, it's good for you to tell someone the troubles you're facing. It's necessary when one wants to move forward and work to a better future.'_**

Letting out a sigh he looked at Frau, who was still leaning in him as he listened. He inhaled a deep breath before he rushed out: "The last flashback and dream I had revealed a lot about my past. I learned that I am the Prince of the Raggs Kingdom, that the king, my father, gave me the Eye to protect me. I was brought up in this exact church to protect me from the queen. My father loved my mother, but because she wasn't of royal blood, she couldn't be called a queen, and so my dad had to marry another woman. This woman was jealous of the relationship my mum had with my dad, so when my mum died she took revenge on me. The Queen and someone else I didn't recognize tried to kill me. That man did something really horrible to me." Teito felt tears rolling down his cheeks. Frau was already there to brush them away for him as soft sobs left his mouth.

"It's ok kid, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I won't make you say anything you don't want to." Frau said as he held Teito in a protective embrace.

**'_Master I could tell Frau this if you want me, I know it hurts you to tell him.'_**

Teito nodded both as a reply at Mikhail's offer and Frau's kind words. Teito closed his eyes. "Frau I can't tell you this, but Mikhail can. I will let him tell this." With this Frau let go of Teito's body as red eyes looked at him before sitting at the end of the bed again.

**"As my master said, the man did horrible things. That man got a hold on Pandora's box. Both you and I know what is contained within that box, master just learned about it in the last flashback. Master was nearly dead, and so the late Queen had him put into a coffin, sure he would die soon. That man switched my master's coffin and that of a regular boy, who died a day before. He then tried to awaken Verloren's body by entering the Box inside my master. Fea Kreuz, a bishop from this Barsburg church, found out about the evil deed and tried to stop it, but he was too late, the box was already infused with my master. The only thing he could do, was go to his brother the king, who was then in possession of the Eye, my Eye. By putting the Eye in his son, I could protect his soul against Verloren's body. The man who did this to my master escaped and told everyone that Fea had stolen Pandora's box. Seeing that Fea seemed to had fled to Raggs, Barsburg went to war against Raggs. When the war hit the royal castle, the king ordered Fea to flee with his son. He tried to go to Steele, and so needed al the seven cursed tickets from the houses of god to do so. Only halfway through their journey, Barsburg caught up with them. Fea managed to lock away Teito's memories to protect the boy, but couldn't prevent him from being taken into slavery."**

Mikhail gave Frau some time to take all this information in before he would let Teito have control again. Seeing that Frau acted kind of normal, he decided it was safe enough for Teito to finish this. **"Frau, I will let Teito finish now. I guess you can take him back in your arms now, he needs it."**

While Frau slowly reached for Teito, green eyes turned back. Tears, instantly, falling down again, as he was pulled back into the safe embrace. "Shhh, I know, I know. It's ok, Teito. I won't run from you, I will protect you whenever you need me to."

Teito slowly calmed down a bit, enough even to continue where Mikhail left. "I learned that Father was actually my uncle Fea, and because I was here before, my memories that were locked started to come back. Now that I know I am … you know, I think I get why all those Kor are after me. I read about Kor being a messenger of Verloren, so I think that's why they want me."

Frau repositioned them on the bed. He was getting a sore back and so he made them lay down, Teito still in Frau's arms. "I think so too. I noticed they seemed to go where you were, but i didn't know for sure why, but now that you told me, I think you are right. I also think you have said enough for now, and should sleep some more. It's still pretty early, if you want, I will listen tomorrow again. For now you must sleep." Frau wanted to wait until he was sure Teito was sound asleep before going to his own room, but the next thing Teito said made him unsure what to do.

"Frau, can I ask you something before I promise to try to sleep some more? There is something I read in the books, and from what I learned in the flashback, I want to make sure." Frau stiffened, he had hoped Teito wouldn't bring this up, but he wouldn't stop the boy either.

Mikhail thought otherwise and tried to stop Teito. **_'Master are you sure you want to ask now, as Frau said you should sleep some more, and then Frau can bring you some food from the kitchen. I am sure he will get something for you.'_**

'_Yes Mikhail, I want to ask him now. And I am not hungry yet, so food can wait.'_

"One of the books mentioned something about the 07-Ghosts. It said that the ghost were able to erase or alter a person's memory. Father had locked away my memories, a normal person couldn't have done that. Furthermore, Father was always cool to the touch, even in the summer. The book mentioned about the Ghosts hosting a body, a said dead body and thus don't have body heat." Teito looked at Frau who seemed to have stopped breathing. Teito elbowed Frau in the guts. He gasped but didn't say anything. With that being enough for Teito to conclude he was still alive, he continued. "Frau you are always cold, you seem to never sleep. There was once when I woke up I saw something out of the corner of my eye, before you stood beside my bed and just now Mikhail wanted to call you something with 'Z'. Frau, the Ghost I read about is Zehel, seeing that starts with a 'Z' and all the other facts, am I right when I say you are one of them. Frau, are you the ghost Zehel?"

Frau was shocked, the damn brat was quick to notice and link the facts. How should he respond? Should he brush it off and say he was cold because lack of sleep and hunting girls or should he be honest. He thought back at the time Mikhail warned him for this. He finally had some trust from the brat, maybe even more as he saw how relaxed Teito seemed to be if he was near him lately.

"Uh, Yeah kid, I am, but don't freak out, ok. I won't hurt you, I promise. I know I am kind of a dead man, but it is not something I choose to be, it is something I was chosen to be."

"Zehel, eh. Frau, you are not dead to me. You are breathing, talking, smiling and sometimes do perverted stuff. But you are certainly not dead."

Hearing that Frau felt a 'weight' fall from his shoulders, now Teito knew the truth and he knew all about Teito. "Thanks, Kid," Frau whispered. "That means a lot to me"

"Frau, I promised I would try and sleep after this question, and I will, but will you stay here with me. At least, until I am sleeping. I don't want to be alone right now." Teito shivered a little.

"Kid, you will get sick if you sleep like this, I am not warm as you know." Frau thought for a moment before he said: "But I can hold you like this if I put a blanket around you so you wouldn't touch me. That way you will be warm, and I will be with you."

* * *

Teito agreed to this, and soon was wrapped inside a blanket against Frau's chest. Frau was holding him pretty tight, but it felt so comforting. He looked up at the man, staring at his face. Seeing the questioning look, the boy quickly pressed his lips softly against his. A big blush flustered Teito's face and Frau couldn't help but to smile.

Frau softly leaned into the kiss. His lips firm against Teito's. His hand came up to cup the boy's neck, so he could deepen the kiss. A soft moan escaped Teito's lips and Frau felt his pants tighten around his groin. Teito's arms came up and locked around Frau's neck. Leaning backwards, he was granted more of the soft lips that Teito offered. Frau slowly licked at Teito's lips, making the boy shiver and let his mouth fall open a little. Taking the offer, Frau slipped his tongue in the boy's mouth, letting a soft growl escape his throat.

Teito's felt his face grew even redder then it was, but he didn't back away. It just felt so good. Frau's tongue gently explored his mouth, grazing his tongue against his teeth, cheeks and eventually his tongue.

Enjoying the taste of the boy, Frau let his hands drift along Teito's sides, making the boy shudder in his arms. Feeling him moaning against his mouth, he pulled himself even closer to the boy, both wanting more of the pleasurable feeling. Their mouths parted, Teito panting for air, threw his head back a little, exposing the skin of his neck. Frau swallowed hard and leaned in to the soft skin.

A shiver went down Teito's spine at the unfamiliar touch, giving a low growl of pleasure, that only excited Frau even more. "So sweet Teito, you taste so great," Frau said softly next to Teito's ear. Giving a soft moan as an answer, Teito felt like he was going to faint. He wanted this feeling to never be over. Letting his hand trail down Frau's side, he felt firm muscles underneath the male's clothes. Their lips connected again and Frau let out a moan.

Suddenly, Frau's head started to hurt, his hand shot to his head, groaning from the pain, he backed away a little, letting Teito look at him with confusion in his eyes.

**_'Zehel, what are you doing!? Don't you dare take advantage of my masters vulnerability,'_** a voice shouted in his head.

Frau's eyes shot open, looking in perfectly green ones. _'Mikhail, what the hell are you doing,'_ He asked with a growl, speaking to Mikhail in his head.

**_'Look what YOU are doing Zehel'_**, the voice shouted.

Grumbling he looked up and saw the flustered face of Teito. A big shock ran through him, as he suddenly realized what he was doing. What the hell was he thinking? Taking advantage of someone so vulnerable. The voice in his head softened.

**_'You better make your leave now Zehel, you've done enough as it is. I can't let yoy do this to my master'._**

The voice was gone, Frau shot up from the bed. "Sorry, brat… I… I… I don't know why we did this… Why I let this…" Frau mumbled.

Teito looked up with a shocked face. 'But Frau, I…' That was all Teito could say, before he felt a sharp pain in his heart, as he saw where Frau was going. Frau was hurrying to the door, opened it and closed the door with a loud 'bang'.

Teito, being left all alone, felt tears welling up in his eyes. Totally confused of what just happened he whispered to himself: "No way, I'm being betrayed once again". Hot tears fell on his lap. Teito curled up in to a ball and sobbed. "Never… never will I trust anyone again, he spoke softly". Sobbing, Teito fell in to a light slumber.

* * *

**So you reached the end, again. We are currently working on the storyboard of chap 4,…**

**Well please review, that really makes our days, ne.**

**Tips and idea's are always welcome and who knows,…**

**Write to you next time,…**


	4. Sorrow,

_**First guys,.. we really, really like writing this story, but we also really, really like reviews,.. Both me and Kiba are kinda disappointed with the lack of reviewing you guys do,.. I told myself I will never ask so bold for reviews and I always laughed at the guys that did ask for it, but its true it really motivates to keep writing,..!**_

_**So guys I ask you, review the chap/story,.. come with some ideas, or tell the stuff you don't like,.. **_

_**Ok, enough grumpiness from me!**_

_**Yep, yep, we did it. Chapter 4 already,…**_

_**It a bit different, and I kind of am anxious to know what you will think, its not that the characters are OOC (at least, I HOPE NOT) but just the way we wrote this,….**_

_**Well enjoy, and let us know what you think!**_

_**Thanks kiba1988 for beta reading this, suki dayo ne.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in the story; I do own this story though.**_

* * *

Mikhail was aware of the dreams that hunted his master the rest of the night and felt guilty. It was partly his fault that his master had to endure this. He hadn't expected for Zehel to react like that and run off. It's true he wanted to stop further actions to take place between his master and Zehel, but he didn't want to freak Zehel out or leave his master so miserable. He had to do something about it, but he wasn't sure what he could do. Zehel ignored him, the ghost didn't want to respond to him when he tried to make contact. Fest and Profe were out looking for Zehel, so they couldn't help either. For the first time in his Godly life, he felt like he had failed himself and his master.

* * *

After He had closed the door, Frau already felt guilt seep into his body. He remembered how Teito had looked when he had run to the door, but he couldn't go back, not now, not after what he had done just now. He was a bishop for Gods sake! How could he have let that happen? Mikhail was right, how could he have taken that much advantage of that vulnerability? He didn't mean to do it, it just happened, but it was wrong, he knew that. He had to leave, Teito didn't need this, he needed rest and stability. He didn't need Frau right know.

He felt the pain in his head as Mikhail tried to talk to him. The pain was something to remember him what he had done, but he wasn't ready to talk to Mikhail just yet. How could he ever face Mikhail again, after what he had done to 'his master'? He shook his head and took off, he didn't know where to go, but he had to go.

He rushed through the church, he had decided to go to his room first. He wanted to let it look like he was sleeping, so he had to leave his body behind. The best way for that was to leave it in his coffin in his room, where he always slept. Castor would notice it soon enough, but at least it would give him an hour or two, where he could make some distance between him and Teito.

He crashed against Labrador as he turned a corner. He couldn't find it in himself to apologize, so he stood up again and went further, leaving a confused Labrador on the ground.

He finally reached his room, almost crashing the door in as he went in. Opening his coffin and laying down, he took a couple of breaths to try to calm himself down. He felt the familiar feeling for when he left his body and stood up, now in his ghost form. He looked at his body, through his room, before it settled at the only window in his room. He didn't want to risk bumping into Labrador again, or worse Castor, so he would take off through the window.

Halting in the window frame he looked back one more time. He didn't know how long he was planning to run from here, how long it would take to calm him down and think about it.

Frau breathed one last time before he took off in the early morning. He faced a red sky, which probably meant it would be raining later today, but he didn't care. He needed to get out of there, he needed to get his mind straight before he could go back.

* * *

Labrador stood up and brushed his bishops ropes of, for any dust that might have been on it. He looked at the way where Frau had taken off. There was something going on, but he wasn't sure what it was. He stood there for a couple of minutes deciding what he had to do. He was on his way to Castor, the Mass would start soon, before he was harshly thrown down to the floor. He saw Frau getting up and hurrying further, not bothering to help him, or to apologies.

He looked outside through the many windows in the hallway, still sitting on the floor. It was still early, the sun just about to come up, leaving a red sky in his wake. He decided there was enough time to go to his garden first, and see what the plants could tell him, before he was needed in the Mass, so he got up.

The first thing Labrador noticed when he walked into the garden, was the chaos that seemed to lay over the plants. Normally the plants would be looking beautiful with all the pretty flowers and the nice order between them. Right now the plants seemed to have grown over each other, all bundled up like a great knot. The colors were pale and some were even withered.

Labrador was so shocked at the view before him that he didn't even notice that Castor had come up to him. He jumped when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. "Ah, C-Castor-san, I… This…" Labrador let out a yell when he felt that he was pulled in the tight embrace from Castor.

The red-haired bishop knew how much the look of the garden horrified the younger bishop. Having the said bishop in his arms, he felt the soft sobs coming from him. He gently cupped Labrador's chin and lifted the pretty face up, so they could look at each other. Leaning over, he brushed his lips over the younger bishops lips. Slowly giving a little more pressure on the soft, plump lips, he felt Labrador relax and give in to the gentle touch of the kiss. When he felt a hot tear touching his hand, he deepened the kiss, asking for entrance in the soft mouth. How he wanted to comfort the younger male. Sighing, he opened his mouth and shared the long and sweet kiss with his lover. When they parted, Castor gave him a tight hug and said: "I know this is hard for you Lab, but you know, just as I do, that this means that something has happened. I just received a message from one of my dolls that Frau took off to God knows where. We need to know what it is, and we need your power for it."

Labrador nodded against the red-haired bishop's chest before he broke away from him. He turned towards the plants. He needed to find the special silver rose somewhere in this mess of plants and flowers. As the ghost Profe, he had the ability to see in the future, but sometimes he could also look at some happenings that already happened. It worked best when it was something that occurred in the church, so that's where he had to start.

Even before he was reincarnated as one of the 07-Ghost, he always was between the plants. He was born in the God house of Krat and they were known for the medical uses of the plants. They had gardens full of special plants that were made into medicine for the people around the seven districts. Now, as one of the bishops of the church, he was in charge of the garden and helped the medical wing in making the useful medicine that were needed. As a Ghost he could use these plants for battle, one that could make medicine could also make some fine poisons. Labrador couldn't help but let out a little laugh when he thought about that. The most important fact though about this garden was that he, as Ghost, used it as a medium for his prophesies.

When he found the flower he was looking for, he plucked it and held it in his hands. He closed his eyes. He heard the plants around him whisper of the future, what was about to come, but he tried to ignore that, he didn't want the future, not now, he wanted the past. Focusing on the flower in his hands, flashes came to him. They were blurred and weren't in the right order, but it was pretty clear what had happened just know.

He opened his eyes and looked at Castor. As he was about to tell what he had seen, he noticed the pained expression on Castor's face. He let the flower slip from his hand as he started to walk to the red-haired bishop. worry written on his face. "Castor, are you ok, what's wrong?"

Castor looked up at the younger one in front of him. Both wanted to tell what was on their mind at the same time.

"Teito-kun and Frau…"

"I know they…"

"The plants, the flowers, they are scared of what will happen…"

"Mikhail-sama told me that he told Frau to leave, but he didn't expect him to run off like that. Lab, we have to find Frau and drag that sorry ass of his back in here. Teito-kun needs him. Mikhail-sama will take care of Teito for now…"

"But, don't you think one of us needs to be here for Teito as long as Frau is gone? We can't leave him with just Mikhail-sama, he needs somebody else. Someone has to bring him some food."

"No, I can't drag that moron back myself, I need your help. We need to make a move now before the moron get too far away." Castor chewed on his lip while he was thinking how he could make Labrador go with him. He saw one of the church nuns make their way to the grand hall where the Mass would be held. He turned his view back to Labrador, who was looking at him in expectation. "We could ask the nuns to look after Teito-kun as long as we are gone. I know they wouldn't mind. Sisters Athena, Rosalie and Libelle are already all over the 'little lamb'."

Nodding that, that would be the best plan, he agreed with Castor. They promised they would see each other again in ten minutes at the gates of the church. This would give them enough time for Labrador to ask the nuns and Castor to inform archbishop Jio. Both would leave their body in their room and would go as their Ghost selves.

* * *

_It was dark so dark. He didn't see anything, but he kept running. He heard voices behind him. He looked but didn't see anybody there. He knew these voices, but from who were they? He couldn't put a face to the voices. Then he heard the voice he knew he was running away from. The voice that hurt him so much, the voice he had started to trust, the voice that had betrayed him, the voice he would never trust again._

_At some point there was a different voice, calling to him, telling him that he didn't need to trust anyone. The voice told him to go look for him, he would be there for him. He would train him, he would protect him from the people who would hurt him. He saw a face flash before him. He skipped to a stop and looked at the face before him. He knew that face, he knew the voice was from this face. _

_A red glow on his right side. He didn't see anything that way, only a red glow. A pain hit his head. It made him choke and fall down to his knees. He put his head between his hands, whispering for the pain to go away. It wouldn't go away. Tears were falling down to the ground. _

_The face before him had a sneer on his face, violet eyes stared at the boy kneeling before him. "Teito Klein, you can't run from me. You will come to me. You will listen to me." _

_He looked up at the face, he recognized that face. It was a face that told him to beware. It foretold evil and more pain. He tried to turn away from the face, but found himself frozen in place, not able to move._

_The pain in his head got worse, he closed his eyes again, to try and block out the face and the pain. He tried to block it all, he wanted to leave this place. He didn't want to…_

_The pain was gone. The scene had changed. He wasn't in the dark anymore. He was looking at a man before him. He looked so familiar, he knew this man. He looked like... It was his father, the king of Raggs. He had that same color of brown hair as he had. His eyes were brown instead the green he had himself. He wanted to say so much to this man, but he could only stare at the man before him. He wore clothes that resembled the clothes of a bishop but with the insignia of the Barsburg Empire, but the most distinctive item of clothing was the Raggs necklace. It was a large and golden almost rectangular shape with charms dangling from the bottom and in the center of the necklace was a red round sphere. The same sphere he had in his hand. _

_The ground shook under him and he felt being lifted on strong shoulders. He looked at the back of the head of the man that was carrying him now, and running away from his father. He looked back at his father but couldn't find him anywhere anymore. He reached a hand towards the place he last saw his father and started to scream that he wanted to go back._

"_Tiashe, listen to me," the man under him told him while he kept running. "The kingdom is in danger, we need to get you out of here. We need to keep you safe so, that one day, you will be able to return and reclaim your rightful position to the throne of Raggs. From now on you will be called Teito Klein. You will forget about this, you will forget about your real name, but Mikhail will still be there, waiting to help you when it's safe."_

_The name of the man came to Teito as it was never lost to him. It was the Father that was with him all the time, his uncle that was there when his father couldn't be. Fea Kreuz, his uncle, his Father, the brother of the king and one of the 07-Ghost known as Vertrag._

_He noticed he was carried inside the woods before he was placed down at the grounds. Fea looked him in the eyes, trying the look happy, but it never reached his eyes. His eyes spoke of sorrow and lost. _

_Teito heard people rushing through the woods, heard a battle being fought while he was standing here with his uncle before him. "Tiashe, from this point, I will lock away all your memories, you will not remember who you are, or where you came from. I will seal them away until the time is there for you, when it's safe for you to remember." He felt a hand softly brush his face before it went up to his head. _

"_From now on you will be called Teito Klein, you have no past only a future. Remember that there will be people who will support you, even though it might look like all is lost, there is always hope." Fea planted a kiss on the forehead of the boy that looked so confused in his arms. He saw the beautiful green eyes glass over as the memories got locked and altered. _

_When the boy looked up, his sight was blurry, but what he saw was horrible. Before him stood a man with his back towards him, a katana broke through the clothing and was dripping blood on him. He could see the man that held the katana, he was grinning like a Cheshire cat, while he talked to the man at his left side._

_The man left from the katana guy, wore the clothes of the military. A cap decorated his head. The violet hair was clear under the cap. Violet eyes were boring into the boy's eyes, making the boy feel shivers run down his spine. _

_The man before him turned his head. Blood was running down his cheeks and out of his mouth as he whispered: "Teito, be safe."_

* * *

"NO, UNCLE! AYANAMI…" Teito shot up from his bed as the remains of the dream cleared from his head. Cold sweat had settled over his body and shivers were tormenting him, as the cold morning air came in touch with him. He tried to calm his heavy breathing and after a couple of minutes he eventually succeeded.

He didn't feel like getting up at all, he wished he would just die right know and take that stupid body of Verloren with him. He had no family left. He had no friend left, and he was certain he couldn't trust anyone anymore.

**'_Master…?'_** Mikhail tried. **_'Master I know it hurts and that you think you lost Frau, but you haven't. Not really anyway. Master would you just listen to me please?!'_**

Teito didn't want to acknowledge Mikhail, not now. He was busy with all the thoughts in his mind, with the walls he had safely build around him in the past years, and that they had started to crumble, as Frau became more trusted in the last couple of days. Now he was sure he couldn't trust him anymore, the bastard had run from him, when he felt he needed him the most. He had told him that he would always be there for him, but where was he now? That's right he took off, to God knows where, leaving him. Proving that nobody could be trusted.

Mikhail tried again but soon found out that his master had blocked him all the way. He couldn't even take control over the body. The only thing he could do, at this point, was something he thought was horrible. He could force Teito's conscious to retract within himself, this way they could talk 'face to face' with each other, but it always resulted in a near death state of the body. If he was in a dangerous situation his master could be buried alive for God's sake. He only could do it if he was sure the body would be safe for as long as he took hold of the conscious.

Teito's train of thoughts was stopped as a knocking on the door became harder. He looked at the door. Somewhere deep inside him, he wished it would be Frau that was knocking.

The door opened slowly when there came no answer from the inside of the room. Three heads popped up to look inside. Three sets of eyes were looking at the boy in the bed.

Teito looked at the nuns, faintly registering the three different colors of eyes looking at him, purple, blue and brown. He couldn't smile at the sisters, he just couldn't. He felt like the eyes were mocking him, telling him he deserved to loose his friend and the ones he had trust in. He rolled on his side with his back to the door. He thought that when he ignored them they would leave him be.

The sisters looked at each other as they saw the movement of the boy on the bed. Rosalie pushed the door further open so she could walk in. "Little lamb, I brought up some food for you. I will place it on the table, ok?" Hearing no reaction whatsoever from the boy, they stared at him from the middle of the room. He seemed to be staring right in front of him, but when she tried to see what he was looking at, she couldn't find anything in particular. "There is a glass you can fill with water if you want, you should do that first before starting to eat." Rosalie placed the plate on the table and shrugged to her sisters before she walked to them. Looking for the last time at the seemingly apathetic boy, they closed the door to continue with the chores.

* * *

That afternoon, they came back with some lunch for the boy. Teito didn't seem to have moved from the spot he was laying, but when Athena placed the new plate on the table and took the old one with them, they found that the glass was gone. The food seemed to be untouched, but at least he had something to drink. She looked at him from the table, he seemed to be sleeping, but even if he did, it wasn't a peaceful sleep. Their little lamb had a painful expression on his face and his mouth was set in a fine line. Not wanting to take a risk in waking him, if he really was asleep, they left quietly again.

That night it was Libelle who went back to the room of the boy. She found the boy in a corner of the room against the glass, looking outside. He didn't respond when she came in, so she wouldn't bother him with talking. She walked towards the table to replace the old with the new plate. This time there were two glasses on the plate, one of them was wet, so now she was sure he really did drink, but the food was still untouched. She looked at the boy and saw his own reflection reflected in his eyes. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy. What could have happened to him? He seemed to had brightened up last week, he even talked to them some time. But now, it seemed he was lost in his own world.

She couldn't ignore his behavior anymore, she had to try something, he had to eat something by now. Placing the plate on the table again she walked over to the boy. "Teito-kun," she tried placing a hand on his knee.

Teito jerked away, trying to back away further into the wall. He looked at her, seeing her in the room for the first time. "You have to eat something, it's not good for your health if you won't eat anything. I promise you will feel better if you eat something." Teito just kept looking at her.

She didn't know what to do, but feeling the responsibility to look after him when bishop Labrador had asked, she took hold of his arms and pulled him up. She pulled him to the table and into the chair. Still he didn't react to the way he was handled by her. Sitting on the other chair she tried again. "Teito-kun, please, would you eat something, for me?" She almost yelped when he finally moved. He reached for the fork and took one bite of the food in front of him. He chewed slowly before he placed the fork away again and swallowed, resulting in a sigh from her.

"See, I took a bite. Thanks for the food, will you please leave me alone again." Teito's voice cracked in the disuse he had all day. He didn't care it sounded harsh, but he didn't want anyone around him.

Libelle let out another sigh, she was happy he took a bite, even if it was just one bite. She stood up, getting the old plate off the table before placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. "We are here for you Teito-kun, if you want to talk, we will listen." She felt him tense up under her hand. She looked at him and saw the pained expression on his face, like the one Athena had talked about. Leaving his shoulder and grabbing the plate with both hands, she started to walk towards the door. She heard a soft, choked thanks coming from the boy as she was about to close the door. "It's alright little lamb." She said with a smile before closing it completely.

* * *

After many hours of trailing, Castor and Labrador finally found Frau. He was sitting against a tree, looking up at the stars. He didn't seem to notice the two Ghosts coming for him, and if he did, he didn't let them see it. They stood and watched him for a while as he kept staring at the sky.

Castor was boiling inside, he had so much to do at the church, but instead of that, he was chasing his best friend and fellow Ghost with his lover. "Frau you moron, what do you think you are doing? Do you really think I have nothing better to do then chase your sorry ass out here?"

"Frau-san, what are you looking at?" Labrador tried to make Frau answer.

"Labrador, what the hell does it look like he is looking at? He is looking at the stars, obviously", Castor snapped. But as soon as he saw the expression on the younger man's face he deflated. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you, it's not your fault that moron took off!" He stared back at Frau who still hadn't moved.

Labrador went over to Frau and placed a, boned, hand on his shoulder. Frau looked at him. The Ghost had placed an illusion over his skull, which made it look like he was actually looking at a face instead of bone. He saw the sad and conflicted emotion in the eyes before it switched in his normal expression. "Frau," he sighed, "we know what has happened, at least some of it, but you can't run away like this, you have responsibilities, you know that."

Castor wanted to say something, but a hand from his lover told him to shut it and let him do the talking. He crossed his arms and went to lean against another tree.

"Lab, how can I go back? I didn't know what I was thinking, HELL I didn't even fucking know what I was doing" Frau stated.

"Language Frau, language" Castor grumbled, but was cut short when Labrador and Frau both looked up at him.

"Can you tell us what happened before you… went for a walk?" Labrador asked.

Frau snorted a little at the question. "Nice try Lab, just say it, I took off because I was scared…"

"Scared for what Frau, a little boy?" Castor said, but again was cut short by both men.

"No, not a little boy, four-eyes, for what I could _do_ to that 'little boy'. You know when he was having that flashback and Mikhail sent us away. As I promised to you and Lab I did my chores and took the scouting. Hell I even didn't put up a fight when you told me to take yours to. Last night when I was out, I had an awful pain in my head, which later, I came to know was Mikhail trying to talk to me. He told me to come back and that he told you to be on alert in case Kor would come on church grounds."

Castor and Labrador both knew that pain from that night too. Mikhail had contacted them as well, but he didn't comment on it, it wasn't really the point at the moment.

"I went to the boy and found him awake in his bed. He wasn't allowed to leave the bed, Mikhail would take control over his body when he would try to do so. It was so fun to see how Teito looked back then." Frau laughed a little at the memory. "The kid told me about his flashback he had, and about a lot of other different stuff. He even figured out that I am the Ghost Zehel. He really did link the facts as Mikhail had foretold us."

"Did he now? Teito-kun really is a smart boy, don't you think Castor-san?" Labrador looked at Castor.

"What, how can you both be so relaxed, now that Teito knows his true identity?" he said while pointing a finger towards Frau.

Frau shrugged. "I don't really mind actually, it's not like he is going to scream it from the church's roof, now is he." Frau said with a smirk looking at Castor.

"I can't believe this. So what, you are basically telling me, that he still knows about you being Zehel, you didn't erase his memory? You only confirmed the fact, not even denying it." Castor fumed while he started to pace towards Frau.

Labrador looked from one to the other. He felt kind of jealous when he saw that they could communicate even without speaking the necessary words he needed for it. Sure he could do it with Labrador, but he was his lover, but castor and Frau were only friends, nothing more. And still they could communicate like this.

"What should I have done, Castor, erase his memory when he asked me if I were Zehel, so he could ask me again later? He based the whole thing on facts that were in the flashback he got and in the books he had read. Sure I could erase the facts from the books from is memory. But he still knows that Vertrag has sealed his memories when he was little and in danger. Oh, don't give me that look, yes, THE Vertrag sealed away his memories." Frau looked at Castor and Labrador. Both men had gone quiet when he had mentioned Vertrag. "Oh, and did I also mention that Vertrag was his uncle Fea Kreuz, being the brother of the king of Raggs and all, and Teito being the prince of Raggs that no one knew about?"

Castor had to sit down; otherwise he would have fallen down. This was to much information to handle. He kind of understood some of the turmoil going through his friends head. "Is there more you need to tell us about Teito-kun, or is this all?" he said while looking at the ground.

Frau looked at Labrador, seeing the male before him nod he continued. "Yeah, there is more, but you are not going to like it one bit."

"Just spit it out already, would you." Castor snapped his head back at Frau when he heard there was more.

"Ok, ok, you don't have to bite my head of you know. It seems that the stories of Fea being a traitor aren't really true. Teito was almost killed by the late queen out of jealousy. He was put inside a coffin, but an unknown man had switched his coffin with one of another boy. The boy was buried with a funeral fit for a prince while Teito was made into an experiment. The man tried to revive Verloren by putting his body, known as Pandora's box inside him. Fea was too late to prevent it from happening and the box was already infused with Teito. Seeing no other way, Fea went to the King, his brother, and together they placed Mikhail inside Teito, to protect his soul against Verloren. Teito was kept a secret and lived to make a journey to gather all seven cursed tickets to go to the land of Seele. That's about it I think." Frau said while placing a finger to his chin like he was thinking.

"Well, that's a lot to handle right know, it will need some time," Labrador said thoughtful, "but that couldn't be the reason why you took off then. It's not like we didn't expect that Teito was somewhat in relation with the happenings of the war, the Kor and don't forget Ayanami, who Teito ran from."

"So what made you think you could run away like a scared cat and leave all the chores and scouting to us." Castor asked with a devilish grin on his normal stoic face.

"I-I kissed the kid" Frau said as he looked away.

Castor yanked Frau's head back as he looked him in the eyes. "And that's the reason because… seriously Frau you kissed him before, you told me so."

Frau tried to get away from Castor but he had a firm grip on his chin and wouldn't let go. "Let go of me!" Frau tried, but the look in Castor's eyes said he wasn't about to, so the only thing he could do was drop his gaze to the boney feet of the said male. "I hugged him and kissed him and I kind of stopped thinking and let it all happen, but Mikhail snapped me out of it. Pointed to me that he wasn't pleased of how things had progressed, and I just freaked out, ok! I couldn't look at the kid for what I had let happen between us, so I had to leave, needed to clear my mind, decide what I should do. That's why I took off, you happy know four-eyes." Frau practically screamed the last couple of words as frustration got a hold of him.

Castor let go of Frau's chin. He saw the frustration clear on his friends face, but he found himself unable to react to what he just had been told. He had heard from Mikhail that he had told Frau to leave, but he hadn't known the reason behind it.

Labrador saw the look on his lovers face and instantly knew he wasn't about to give an answer to Frau. "Look Frau, we heard about what Mikhail-sama has said to you, but Mikhail-sama hadn't expected for you to run off like you did. He just wanted you to give Teito-kun some space. Mikhail-sama told us that Teito-kun still needs you to be there for him and that he was worried he had hurt you in the way he had spoken to you. He told us that you had to come back for Teito's sake, and that he wanted to tell you that himself, but you ignored him. Didn't you hear him inside your head?"

Frau looked up at Labrador and saw the honest expression on his face. "Hell no, I didn't hear him, I felt the pain in my head though, but I thought he was about to shout at me some more, that I wasn't to come back to Teito again." Frau said sheepishly as he scratched his head with a boney hand.

He was smacked in the head as Castor finally came back from his train of thoughts. "Suck it up, idiot. Come back with us and apologize to Teito for running off like you did. Everything should be fine again after that. You can ask Mikhail what is allowed and what is not when you are with Teito, for all I care."

"Language, Castor, Language." Labrador said with a big smile on his face as he threw the words back at Castor he had just said to Frau moments ago.

"But, how can I go back, you didn't see the face of that kid when I left. I really did hurt him." Frau said.

Castor reached for his head as a familiar pain went through it. Mikhail told him to make Frau stop the ignoring, so he could talk to him directly. "Frau listen, you have to stop ignoring Mikhail-sama from speaking to you, now he is bothering me, and I really don't appreciate having to go through it, if you are too stupid to listen to a God."

Frau noticed the pain again that was inside his head, he looked to Labrador again before he let Mikhail speak to him. Frau jumped as he heard the panicked voice of Mikhail in his head. How could a God sound like that. Shit, did something happen to Teito when he left him?

_**"Zehel, you have to come back right away! Master is ignoring me, I can't do anything right know. He doesn't let me speak to him, he blocks me in every way I could be of help to him. He is scared and confused from when you left. And yes, I know it's partly my fault too, but you need to come and help right know. He hasn't eaten for four days now, he did drink a glass of water or two, but he has to eat something soon. His mind is breaking from the stress he is in and from the lack of nutrients. God there is only one thing I could do, but I need your help for that. How soon can you be back?"**_

Frau couldn't speak, he was already rushing through the woods going back to the church. He heard Castor and Labrador follow him, so he didn't look back or waited for them when he answered. _"I am on my way, will be there in the morning, I will come straight up, is that ok?"_

_**"Just hurry up please, Zehel"**_

With that the connection was broken, and the three bishops were rushing towards the church, worrying in what kind of state they would find Teito in.

* * *

Morning came and the sisters were about to go into the room of the little lamb. They had a fresh plate with food with them, and after Libelle had told them that Teito had took a bite of his diner they hoped to see that more was eaten. That's when they heard hurried steps coming towards them. All three looked up at the worried expressions the three bishops held on their faces.

"Good morning bishop Castor, Bishop Labrador and bishop Frau, we were just about to bring Teito-kun some breakfast." Rosalie said, but was cut off by Frau as he walked passed them and tried to open the door.

"Shit, it's locked, how long has it been locked?" He turned to look at the sisters who were standing from a little distance, to make room for the three men.

"It wasn't locked last night when I brought him some dinner." Libelle answered to Frau's question.

Frau started to knock at the door. "Teito, open up, I know you are in there, and we need to talk. I know…"

"Go away, leave me alone, I don't need anybody. I don't need a stupid god, I don't need bishops and I don't need people I can't trust. I will only need myself, that's all I had and all I will need." Came Teito's shouting voice from the other side of the door.

The way he heard the voice, made clear to Frau that the boy wasn't near the door so he was thinking about breaking through the door, but someone had beaten him to it. He was harshly shoved away by Labrador as Castor kicked the door open before making sure his robes were ok and looking neat as ever. Frau grinned at the action just now and went into the room.

Teito wavered as he saw Frau came into the room, after the door was kicked in. This left an opening for Mikhail to take control and tell Frau what he was planning.

**"Zehel, I have to be quick about this. If master knows what I am planning he would prevent it. I am going to talk to him, I will explain some things that need to be explained. In the meantime his body may seem dead, but the opposite is true. I take control over his consciousness, so I can talk to him without him blocking me. In that time you have to take care of the body, I don't know for how long, but please look after it. Make sure he gets some nutrients in him. I don't care how you do that, but make sure that you do."**

Frau shook his head, he didn't understand it at all. But if Mikhail said it was for the best, he would trust him. He trusted Mikhail to make the best decision for Teito. "I will Mikhail, is there something else I can do?"

**"No, not right now. When he wakes up again you need to be there for him. I am sorry what I put you through and what I put my master through, I will try to reason with him and explain what happened yesterday. Please make sure this body is and will be safe from anything"** with that Mikhail left.

Soon they saw the body of the boy slump against the wall. Frau was there before his head could hit the ground. He pulled him in his arms and carried him to the bed.

Castor had made sure the nuns were thanked and were doing the chores they had to do, while they would take care of Teito.

Labrador was already by the bed and as soon as Frau placed Teito's body on it, he checked for a heartbeat. It took him some time, but then he found a faint heartbeat. "Mikhail is right, it really is like he is dead when you check real quick, it's hard to notice the faint pulse, even his breathing looks like it stopped", He said while he hovered a hand above Teito's mouth.

Frau called Labrador back from his observations. "Lab you heard Mikhail, we need to get some nutrients in him, and fast by the looks of it. How can we do that?"

Labrador nodded at Frau and turned towards Castor. "Castor can you have one of your dolls run to the medical wing and bring some IV-drip with it. I need to hook Teito on an IV so the nutrients can get into him. I will go to my garden and bring the right flowers to make a nutrient and vitamin mix to put into the IV. This way he gets what he needs, plus something extra to make sure he will be ok when he wakes up again." Labrador was already by the door when he looked back at Frau. "It will be alright frau, we will take care of his body and Mikhail-sama will speak to Teito himself, and when he wakes up it's your job to care for him and make sure he stays alright."

With that Frau was left alone, waiting for his Friend to come back, looking out for his brat.

* * *

_**So a body that's near death, a freaked out Frau and a guilty feeling Mikhail,..**_

_**We hope you guys liked it, and DON'T forget to review us ne,….**_

_**Ja na / Ja ne**_


	5. Memories,

_**So here is chapter 5 for all the readers out there who take the time to read it,…**_

_**Damn Kami,… it keeps getting harder and harder writing this story, for I, Moonttje, can certainly find myself in the emotional struggle Teito is having. But not that you people would care about that I guess,…**_

_**Hahah Kiba pouting right now, cause I keep her from writing any fluff at the moment, and how she would love to get her hands on that,.. but it will come eventually, but not now, and I don't see it coming either,.. so I guess she have to wait a little longer,.. Mhuahuahuahua**_

_**Well enjoy, and let us know what you think!**_

_**Thanks kiba1988 for beta reading this, suki dayo ne**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in the story; I do own this story though.**_

* * *

Frau looked at the seemingly fragile boy lying before him in the bed. It had been almost a week since Frau had tried to run away from this boy, away from his emotions. Now he could only stare as Mikhail had taken hold over the boys conscious, as he was explaining what had happened that night when Frau made a run for it.

He was called back by Mikhail himself, when he saw no other option to talk some sense in 'his master', but he felt rather useless right now. He couldn't help with the talking, Mikhail was doing that for him. He couldn't help with the IV-drip, that was still hooked on, cause he didn't know a thing about medicine and such. Hell he couldn't even scout properly. He had tried the first night, but he had to be saved by Castor, when he couldn't even use the scythe right now, let alone find the right words for his zaiphon. He couldn't get his emotions straight, which resulted in the scythe taken control over him, and useless power drain when he tried putting feelings in zaiphon.

He was stuck, only useful for sitting beside the bed and waiting for the boy to wake up.

* * *

Teito heard a lot of voices coming from the door while he was sitting on the bed. When sister Libelle had brought him some food yesterday, he had locked the door, after he heard her footsteps descend down the hall. He didn't want anyone coming into the room, he wanted to be left alone.

He jerked his head to the door when he heard a familiar voice, a voice he didn't expect coming from outside the room. There was some talk between the people already there and the one he just heard. A knock on the door made him stand up from the bed and turn his body to the door.

"Teito, open up, I know you are in there, and we need to talk. I know…" Teito heard the voice of the man he really didn't want to see right now. He backed away as he started to shout at the voice. "Go away, leave me alone, I don't need anybody! I don't need a stupid god, I don't need bishops and I don't need people I cannot trust! I will only need myself, that's all I had and all I will need." He felt his back hit the wall. He couldn't go any further away from the damn door, he slummed down so he could sit, hands around his knees, as he stared at the door.

His eyes widened as he saw the door being crashed in. A foot stepped inside as the lock was broken. The man stepped away to brush off his robes and another came in. He locked eyes with the man. He had blue eyes that could say so much, but right now the only thing he could read in the eyes was worry, a lot of worry for him. He didn't understand, he wasn't the one that had run away, the man before him had run away.

Teito was shocked, what did Frau want from him, why had he busted into the room like that? Damn, he couldn't get his thought straight, they were twirling around in his head. That's when he could feel Mikhail taking control over his body. No, this is not what he wanted, he had kept him away for so long now, how could he take control know, when Teito needed it the most.

_**"Zehel, I have to be quick about this. If master knows what I am planning, he would prevent it. I am going to talk to him, I will explain some things that need to be explained. In the meantime his body may seem dead, but the opposite is true. I take control over his consciousness, so I can talk to him without him blocking me. In that time you have to take care of the body, I don't know for how long, but please look after it. Make sure he gets some nutrients in him. I don't care how you do that, but make sure that you do."**_

Teito heard Mikhail talk to Frau, he could still see Frau, but he himself couldn't talk to him, couldn't move away from him. He could only watch as Mikhail had control over HIS body.

He saw Frau shake his head, he saw the conflict in the man's eyes, but what he heard the man say, shocked him the most.

"_I will Mikhail, is there something else I can do?"_

How could Frau listen to Mikhail, why was he agreeing with Mikhail? Teito didn't understand. Why couldn't he get back in control with his own body, how did Mikhail make him a bystander in his own body?

**"_No, not right now. When he wakes up again you need to be there for him. I am sorry what I put you through and what I put my master through, I will try to reason with him and explain what happened yesterday. Please make sure this body is and will be safe from anything"_**

He felt the conscious of Mikhail leave. He tried to take back control. He succeeded to lift his head. He looked up at Frau, he wanted to shout at the man, but somehow he couldn't. A pulling sensation was felt as he was struggling to say something. It became black before his eyes. Did someone put out all the lights? No, that couldn't be it, it was morning, there weren't any lights on at this time, the sun would provide them the needed light. When that realization became clear to him, he began to feel like he was falling before he totally blacked out.

* * *

_He felt like he was falling for what seemed like hours. He couldn't remember what made him fall. How did he end up like this? What had happened to him? Where was he falling to? When would he hit the bottom? He couldn't see a thing, the only thing around him was darkness, so much darkness._

_There somewhere down below him, he saw a light closing in. He didn't notice it at first but it grew in size as he started watching it. He couldn't see beyond the light, but he knew that was likely to be his destination. He heard a voice coming from the light, he had heard it before, but he couldn't place it. To whom belonged the voice he was hearing?_

**"_Resonance 10%, 24%, 38%, …"_**

_Teito didn't get it. What does the voice mean with Resonance? What happens when it's a 100%?_

**"…_, 77%, 89%, 100%, full access to psyche. I will be waiting for you, master"_**

_Teito fell through the light. He had to blink his eyes a couple of times before he could look around. Just when he could see the ground, he felt himself hit it, face first. A chuckle could be heard in the distance and he tried to push himself off the ground. He scolded at the voice. "Oh, so you think this is funny, show yourself Mikhail." He looked around to see if he could spot the one that had just laughed at his landing._

**"_I am sorry master, I can't show myself right now. You have to come to me."_**

_For the first time, Teito began to really look where he was and were he could go. He saw a lot of things he didn't recognized, but the thing he did recognize, wasn't particularly what he liked to see. It was a huge stairs going on forever. He couldn't spot a beginning or an end, only endless steps in both directions. He decided to walk up. The thought behind that was that it was always better to observe new things from a high spot, this way he could see more of the area he would find himself in. _

_As he was walking up the steps an image came running past him. It was an image he had seen before, as the image represented himself as a toddler. He had the clothes of the ones that lived at the church and he seemed to be chasing someone up the steps. Looking further up he saw his Father smiling at the young Teito who was being chased by him. Seeing the scene before him he saw something from his past, he thought he had forgotten long ago, when Vertrag sealed away his memories._

_Teito was running around in the gardens of the church, a red sphere was clearly on his hand. He had a big smile on his face as he talked to someone only he knew was there. He was twirling around with his arms spread laughing and talking, a bone looking structure shaped as a heart was seen coming from the sphere. Teito fell to the ground in a bundle of laughing joy. "Thank you, Mikhail, I had so much fun. You are my best friend."_

_He blinked as the memory left his thoughts, the stairs was clear again so he continued up. He was walking for some time when the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He felt a presence behind him. Looking behind, he saw nothing out of the ordinary, as far as he could tell anyway, so he shrugged his shoulders and went on walking up. _

_Soft metal sounds were heard as he continued, it sounded as if blades were scraped against each other. He felt something cold slide against his neck. He looked down to see one of the blades he had used, before he went to the academy. He slowly turned as he kept his eyes on the blade. When he faced himself from that time, he noticed the color of his eyes weren't his own green eyes. He was looking at red irises with slit pupils like a cat or a snake. "You look like me, but you aren't me, are you?"_

**"_You are right and you are wrong. This is your body, and you are in this body, but your mind can't always handle the stress that comes with the killing. I was with you, with all the killings and when you became to distressed, I would take over. This way I could protect you, just a little, without anyone knowing you were the holder of the eye."_**

_Teito could only stare as the image before him slowly started to fade. He thought about what his younger self had said. It had been some time since his last kill as a battle Sklave. Thinking about the kills, he had to admit that he had blanks in his memory. Most of the killings he still dreamed about at night. Every little detail was clear as he relived the killing, but some of the kills he just couldn't remember. There were killings were he didn't remember how he had killed the people before him, he always felt like being woken up in the middle of a room with dead people around him. Sometimes those people still tried to talk to him. He shuddered at the memories before he shrugged it off as something that happened in the past. He couldn't change his past, he could only promise he would never do it again. He wouldn't let anyone control him anymore. _

_He couldn't do anything but walk further. Ok, he could walk down again, but what was the point in that?_

_A little time had passed when he smelled something nice and familiar, but he couldn't exactly place it right away. A flashback about Mikage hit him not only in the head but also in the heart. As he walked, an image of Mikage began to form before him. The narrowed, amber-colored eyes, that seemed to look right into his soul. The pale/ashy blonde hair that was parted down at the left side of his face but still looked kind of messy. And the X-shaped scar on his right cheek. The way he was talking about his favorite food, Yakisoba, as if it was the only thing on his mind 24/7. These were the features he became to appreciate throughout his time in the academy. Mikage was his first and only friend he had ever had. _

_Teito stumbled a couple of paces as he thought about the night he tried to escape from the military. The way Mikage had tried to break Teito out of prison, after Teito had tried to kill Ayanami. The way Mikage had looked upon seeing Teito with blood on his hand, from killing his guards, and never said a thing about it, only took his hand as he led Teito to a discarded Hawkzile. How they had tried to escape together, promising they would always stay together. _

_He saw the last moments they had shared together before Ayanami had launched his attack. Only now did he remember the last words that Mikage had spoken to him before he died, before the Hawkzile crashed, before he had lost consciousness. "Teito, I will always be there for you."_

_Teito felt silent tears run down his cheeks. How could he have forgotten the last words his best friend had spoken to him? He looked at the image before him, the spitting image of his friend. Beside his friend was he himself. Standing in the same uniform Mikage wore. Migake's arm rested softly on his shoulders as he was eating a Yakisoba sandwich._

_What did it matter? Where was his friend now? He had promised that they would always be together, didn't he? Teito became angry at his friend, he fisted his hands near his sides. His body began to shake as he felt the need to shout at his friend. "Where are you now, huh? You said you would always be there for me, but you are not here, you're nowhere to be found! Why did you promise something you couldn't keep, tell me why!"_

_The image only smiled at Teito. Teito fell to his knees, fist smashing against the steps below him. Tears fell to the stairs when a hand took hold of his chin. Looking up, he looked straight in Mikage's eyes. They were calming. "But Teito, I am still with you, even if you don't see me. I am right here with you, in the place you need me the most." He laid a hand on Teito's heart while he said that. "I will never leave this place, no matter what will happen, I will always be inside your heart." Mikage walked away from Teito and dissolved in the other Teito, slowly disappearing in that body, until a bright light, coming from the heart was radiating within the other. Teito felt his own heart warm up at the sight before him. The other Teito put out his hand for him to take. As he took it he was pulled to his feet and softly pushed forward to keep walking up the stairs. Looking back, the other had already faded away, only a small light at the height of the heart was left._

_An image came running down the stairs towards Teito. It was yet another Teito. He was wearing a church outfit, the one he got from the nuns a week after he was brought in. The boy looked somewhat at ease as he was running. A small smile decorated his face. _

_The image came to a stop before Teito. While looking in his own eyes he saw different emotions pass. First he saw suspicion, which was soon followed with hope, followed by a shard of trust. He kept looking at the shard of trust in the eyes before him. It was something he didn't expected to see in those eyes, but still it was clear as daylight. The boy before him whispered a few names. "Mikhail, Frau, Labrador and even Castor. They are to be trusted, I feel I can…" _

_The boy before him cut himself short, as a gasp left his lips. His face was pulled in a pained extraction. The emotions in the eyes before Teito changed from the shard of trust to pain, betrayal, distrust and hatred. Hatred directed to the people. Hatred directed at the world and at God._

_He felt his own face mimic the face before him. He knew he was looking at his own face that very moment. The boy before him started to look lost, looking like he didn't know his place in this world. Where was he to go?_

_The boy stared at a point behind Teito, looking back he saw a gate. The gate blocked his way back down the steps of the stairs. Looking beyond the boy he saw another gate, blocking the way up the steps of the stairs. So basically he couldn't go any further to find a way out of this place he was thrown into._

_Teito looked at the boy, who was now looking sideways while slowly fading. Following the line of sight he saw a road. He was sure that road wasn't there before, but neither were the gates. Looking back at his own image, he saw it was gone completely. _

_Because of the gates, he could only move towards the road on the side of the stairs. Walking on the road he noticed there were several squares along the road. They were black at first, but while he was walking they projected images of his past as a Sklave, as a student. Further along the road, the images started to show his past as a kid, running through the church ground, sitting on his father's lab. He didn't want to look at the images shown to him so he looked at the ground. _

_He didn't notice the great wall that started to form in front of him, until he hit it straight on. The impact made him stumble back, until he fell down. Letting his gaze travel up the wall he saw himself, being held prison in the wall. "Is that really me, in that wall? Why am I up there in that wall, what does it mean? Why am I not breaking free from there, why am I not trying to break free? Did I give up? No, that can't be, I will never give up!" _

_Standing up, he saw the wall morph into something else. The wall began to shrink and expanse at various places. A bright light started radiating from the wall, which made Teito cover his eyes with his arm._

**"_But master, you have already given up, given up on the people around you, given up on me."_**

_Teito let his arm fall as he heard the voice, looking at the place it came from. Before him the wall had changed in a statue of an angel. He saw himself no longer being held by a wall, but instead by the statue. He knew the statue, he had seen it before, many times in the books he had read with Father. It was a statue of Mikhail. Mikhail was holding him in what seemed like a tender embrace._

"_No, you're wrong, I did not give up, I am still fighting. I need to protect everyone. I did not give up on them, I don't want them to get hurt."_

_Images of his past flashed before his eyes. He saw his father and Father being slain, as they tried to protect him. He saw himself being trained by Karu, his combat trainer, to improve his zaiphon and agility to make him able to kill faster, without being killed himself. Flashes of the ones he had killed for his master Miroku-sama. He saw the last couple of minutes before Mikage got killed, shielding him from the attack of Ayanami._

_He fell down to his knees as he relived the moments in his life that haunted him almost every night, the moment where in the ones that were precious to him were killed in order to safe him, the many people he had to kill. He felt himself break down in sobs as his mind kept showing him these events. "No, no, I didn't meant for them to die. I didn't want to be protected, I didn't want to kill anymore." Vomit came up his throat, he tried to swallow it down, but a sob made it hard, so instead he almost choked on it._

_Coughing, he felt strong hand being thrown around him as he was pulled in an embrace. Red eyes were looking at him as he stared at the one who was holding him. The eyes looked worried as a faint smile showed itself on the face. "M-Mikhail…?" Teito tried to speak, but was cut off as another series of coughs made him break off._

**"**_**It's alright master, you don't have to kill anyone anymore. I only ask for you to listen."** Mikhail tried. _

_Breathing heavily Teito started to mumble, more to himself than to anyone. "How am I to atone for everything? What can I do… Everyone should be angry at me, I let them die, I killed so many men."_

**"**_**Master you have to listen to me. No one shall be angry at you."** Mikhail tried again._

"_Frau was right, he was right when he left me. He shouldn't have…"_

_Mikhail felt his master shake as he was rambling. Feeling he had no other option at the moment, he did something he had never done to any of his masters, but seeing his master like this, he hit his master with a flat hand on the cheek to stop him. Right after he had done it, he already felt guilty about it, but it made his master stop the rambling._

_Seeing the shocked face of his master, he started to apologize. **"I am sorry master, but you were rambling and I needed you to listen to me."** Teito nodded as a hand came up to cover his bruised cheek. **"I know how you feel, I was there all the time, helping you wherever I could. Your father was a brave man. He gave his life for you, so you could live on. He loved you more than anything. He was always talking about you to me, before you became my master. He hated it, to not be able to be around you. He gave you to his brother, so he could take care of you. So you could grow up happy without the late queen constantly tormenting you with her jealousy. Your father was so shocked when he heard about the actions of the queen that had almost killed you, he was so happy when Fea came to him with you, even though you now had Pandora's box inside you. When he gave me to you, he made me promise to always protect you. Can you believe it, a mere human, making a God promise something, but he did. Your father could be a scary man when he was protecting you, he was the first human that ever made me tremble in fear."** This made Teito smile a little. _

_Mikhail brushed some of the tears away that had started to roll down his master's cheeks, while he continued. **"When the war came and he ordered Fea to leave with you, he was prepared to give his life for you. He wanted to protect everyone, he wanted to protect you. He fought, so you could make a safe escape. He didn't die because of you. He died for you. He died knowing you would have a future, maybe even a future as a king."**_

_Mikhail let Teito think about it for a moment. Tears had started to roll again, he had to tell his master everything, so he would understand. **"Father, or Fea, you have seen him in your flashback. You have seen what he did to you. The military, or better yet, the black hawks, were after you. Fea used his last minutes to seal away your memories, so you could be relatively safe. He wanted you to live, so you could someday claim the right to the throne, just like your father. By sealing those away he saved you when Ayanami found the two of you. If Ayanami had known who you were, what was inside of you, and that I was with you, he would have killed you on the spot. He told me to keep my promise to the king, your father, in protecting you. I tried as best as I could, but I couldn't save Fea at that time. Had I saved him, Ayanami had known I was with you."**_

"_Why do I have to live if so many people had to die for it, it doesn't seem fair! They died so I could kill so many more people. They tried to protect me, leaving me alone, sealing my memories, in that saving my life. But as I lived, I killed many more, they didn't do anything wrong, why did they had to die." Teito tried to break away from Mikhail, but was hold back._

**"**_**It wasn't your fault, that those people had to die. You didn't choose for them to die, you were ordered. Had you not executed the order, they would have tortured you until you would have done it."** Mikhail said._

"_So… If my father and Fea didn't give their life, I wouldn't be made a battle Sklave, and I wouldn't have killed those people!" _

**"_It's true that you wouldn't have done that, had they not, they would have been killed after Ayanami had killed you. They would have died either way, and this way they could protect the one precious to them, and hope for a time were you would be able to let the world see the real truth behind the war, behind the murders, behind the corrupt black hawks."_**

"_You are telling me that they protected me, got killed while doing that, so I could maybe someday, take back what is mine, in order to bring back peace to this world? If that is what you are saying, why did Mikage have to die then? He didn't know all of this, he didn't know I was a prince of a dead kingdom." Teito spat put as he had started to pound at the chest he faced._

**"**_**Mikage and I talked once. Do you remember the time when you woke up, and Mikage was sleeping next to you?"** Mikhail asked, looking at the reaction his master would have. Seeing the shocked expression in those eyes he hastily continued. **"He thought I was you. It was dark, you had fallen unconscious after one of the missions Miroku had sent you on, so Hyuuga brought you to bed. He told Mikage you were tired and needed rest, and if something seemed wrong he should call on him. Mikage was really worried and crawled into your bed. I think I scared him a little when I told him to move to his own bed, but he refused. He was so happy that you, I, talked to him that he hugged you. He told you he was worried about you, that he didn't trust the black hawks, for them to use you all the time, making you come back late almost every night. He asked if you were willing to tell what it was they wanted from you. I only shook your head, but he told you that you could tell him anything you wanted. He would always be there for you, if you needed him. When I told him you, I, needed sleep, he asked if you would mind if he slept this one night together with you, to make sure you were ok. I saw no harm in that, so I let him." **_

_Teito had fallen limp in his arms. Making sure Teito was still with him, he gave a little shake to his master, receiving an 'I'm listening', he continued. **"The day you had your final exam at the academy and when you had your first real flashback. That's when you started to doubt the people of the military. And you were right. The flashback you had back then, was about the necklace your father had been wearing. This made you attack Ayanami, but Hyuuga got you, before you could even touch him. You were confused and wanted to kill Ayanami. You had just relived the day your father was killed by his hands. After they had thrown you in prison, you wanted to run from them, so you started to break out. Halfway out, Mikage showed up. He must have heard that you were in prison for attacking Ayanami, but he didn't trust the Black Hawks anyway, so he came for you. Together you tried to escape, but again Hyuuga was there and informed Ayanami. Mikage knew you needed a friend, someone you could trust, so he came with you. He couldn't leave you, running from the military alone. He went with you because he loved you."**_

"_He shouldn't have, look what it got him, now he is dead. All because he came with me. He trusted me, and that trust in me got him killed. How can anyone trust me again? I live a life with deceit as breakfast, lunch and dinner. How can I let someone come close to me again, knowing he would probably be killed if I let that happen? It's good that Frau left me, that way I can't hurt him, like I hurt Mikage." Teito said still with his eyes closed._

_Mikhail had to swallow the lump in his throat, as he was about to tell his master about the day Frau left him. **"Master, the reason Frau left… it was me who ordered him to go. I told him to leave you alone. I panicked when he started to touch you so freely. I…"**_

_Teito's eyes snapped open at what Mikhail told him. "You did what? Why? I was the one who kissed him first, I was the one that…"_

**"**_**I know master, but I just couldn't let Frau do that to you, not while you just had learned so much about your past. I was afraid you weren't thinking clearly like you normally do, so I ordered Frau to leave you alone. I didn't think he would go running off, I thought he would just go to his own room and come for you the next morning, to bring breakfast or something. When I noticed I scared him away, and that he was about to run, I tried to call him back, but he wouldn't listen to me, just like you wouldn't listen to me when I tried to explain what had happened before. Both of you were ignoring me."** Mikhail looked at his master as he felt him tremble in his embrace. **"I am sorry master, I didn't mean to hurt you like this, I didn't mean to hurt Frau like I did."**_

_Mikhail was kind of shocked when he heard the sighed answer of his master to his apology. "I don't really blame you Mikhail, at least not in the way you think I am. Yes, you could have used more tact in telling me, and Frau, to stop what we were doing, that would have prevented a lot of stuff. But it did give me time to think about a lot of things. And now I think I know what I have to do."_

_Mikhail lifted a brow as he looked at his master. **"And that would be, master?"** he asked, not sure he would like what he would hear._

"_My dad and Father both wanted me to claim the throne one day, they gave their lives for it. Mikage gave his life so I could start walking the road I need to take. I need to do that without people getting hurt, without hurting the ones I care about."_

_Teito looked up as he felt the embrace fall away and heard Mikhail sigh. **"Master, I don't think, you should do what you are thinking of doing."** But Teito didn't listen to him anymore._

"_First I need to take out the ones that have killed Mikage, Fea and father. That way they can't hurt the people I care about anymore. I am going to fulfill the dream that my father had hoped for me. That will be my atonement for the ones that gave there life protecting me." Teito said as he stood up and reached a hand to Mikhail to let him stand up too._

**"**_**Master I shall be your guide in the road you will follow, but to follow that road you must trust the people around you to help you. You can't walk this road, you are planning to take, all by yourself. It will be too dangerous on your own. You need people that can help you, you need Frau and the others to assist you."** Mikhail tried again to make his master see he needed people to help him._

"_NO, I need to do this alone, otherwise…" he broke off as an image of Frau flickered through his head, being severely injured when he tries to protect Teito._

**"_Master listen to me, you can't do this alone, even if you want to. If you try doing this alone, it will surely be your death. That way the ones that already died protecting you, did it for nothing. You need to promise me you will listen to Frau and the others. They want what is best for you, just like I want what is best for you. I promised your father I will protect you, and I am doing so in telling you to trust others in helping you."_**

_Teito stood frozen as he listened to what Mikhail said. Something told him Mikhail was right, but he didn't trust anyone yet, not even Mikhail. Something that night, after Frau had left, had changed things for him. "I will promise I am going to listen to them, but I am not promising that I will trust them, or you."_

_Mikhail watched at his own statue and smiled at it. **"That's all I am asking for right now, master, for you to listen to the ones around you. I will release your consciousness, so you will be back in your own body. Please be careful if you wake up. Your body is probably weak from lack of exercise and sufficient food. I asked Frau to take care of your body, while I was talking to you, so it shouldn't be too bad, but it surely has weakened by time." **Mikhail __looked over at his master again, noticing the chains that still were on him. Sighing he said: **"It's sad that Ayanami had put Zaiphon in those chains your wearing, I cant remove them completely, I need his blood to do so. What I can do is reform them in a tight neckband. That way your movement wont be held back by it any longer."**_

_Teito looked at from Mikhail to his chains still around his wrists and ankles. "That would be great" Teito spoke not above a whisper. Feeling the chains heat up a little and feeling the band around his neck he knew Mikhail had already begun to reform his chains. After Mikhail said he was done he stretched himself for the first time since he was put into jail._

_Both looking back at the statue before them they saw that the Teito in the hands of the statue was released and fell towards the Teito that was standing next to Mikhail. It seemed to be floating towards Teito as it came down. He felt his heartbeat speed up, his breathing accelerate as it came closer._

_Mikhail watched as Teito stared at the psyche that was going for him. **"Just let it touch you and you will be back, nothing to worry about master."** Mikhail smiled at the shaken nod he received._

_When it touched Teito, he felt it was warm. Looking at himself he saw he was kind of glowing before he felt himself being pulled away to somewhere. "Thanks, I guess," he whispered to Mikhail who was awkwardly waving at him with a comforting smile on his face._

* * *

Hakuren knocked on the door. He was told by Castor-san to bring some food up for Frau. The bishop didn't want to leave the side of the boy in the bed, so he had been bringing Frau food this whole week.

Opening the door he found Frau as he always found him, seemingly glued to the chair beside the bed. The only evidence he left the chair was the empty plate, each time Hakuren brought a new one. Sighing he replaced the old with the new plate and went to stand behind Frau. "Still no change, bishop Frau?" he asked as he always did.

Frau was grateful of Hakuren, the boy always brought food up for him, always tried to ease his discomfort. He shook his head as he had done so many times before. Letting the boy know nothing had happened.

Suddenly Labrador came into the room, followed closely by Castor.

"Bishop Castor, bishop Labrador, what are you doing here?" Hakuren asked.

Labrador didn't answer, but walked straight to the bed as he began to check up on Teito. Normally he would come in the evening to change the IV-drip. He was too busy to come more than that usually. Why he did came now? It was something that had Frau concerned greatly.

Castor stood behind Labrador as he wanted to explain, but seeing Hakuren behind Frau he hesitated. "Hakuren-kun, could you be so kind to bring that plate to the kitchen."

Hakuren wanted to protest, but seeing the look Castor gave him, he complied. "I will, have a nice day, bishop Castor, Bishop Labrador, Bishop Frau." He closed the door after he walked out. He decided to ask bishop Frau what happened, when he would bring his dinner tonight.

* * *

When Hakuren had closed the door, Castor started to explain. "Labrador told me the plants had whispered that Teito would awaken soon. He told me to come with him. He wanted to check Teito's vitals, to make sure when it would happen exactly. So I guess that's what he is doing at the moment."

Castor and Frau both looked at the younger Bishop, as he was checking Teito's pulse, breathing and temperature.

Frau gasped as he saw the color of the boy in the bed slowly change from awfully pale, to a healthier color. He laid a hand on the boy's arm and could feel the warmth returning in the body. Taking his wrist he started to feel a pulse whereas before only Labrador could find one. Only know did he notice that the chains had been gone from the wrists he had just checked. He looked up at Castor who only pointed to Teito's neck as a band began to for around his neck. He slowly stood up as he kept watching the obvious changes that were happening to the boy, not understanding it at all, but still happy the boy showed signs of actual life in him.

Slowly an even breathing was heard as all three bishops kept their own. The eyelids fluttered open and two green eyes looked up. "nnh…" came a sound from the bed.

"Teito-kun, can you hear me?" Labrador asked as he watched the boy trying to get up from the bed. "Frau please hold him still for a while, at least until I am sure he is ok."

Frau instantly had his hands on the boy's shoulders. "L-Let go, P-please," the boy told him. "I can't do that kid, not 'till we are sure you are ok. Please, lay still for a little longer so Lab can see how you are doing."

Teito stopped moving as he looked from Frau to Labrador. "I am fine, I just want to sit. How long has it been?" he asked Labrador.

"I can't let you sit up just yet. It's been a whole week since you locked us out. How are you feeling Teito-kun?"

"I don't know exactly what has happened, but I had a long talk with Mikhail just now. I feel perfectly fine," 'physically' he added in his mind, "I am hungry though." he told them.

Frau couldn't help but laugh. "Lab, could you maybe examine him while he sits, so he can eat some food while you look at him?"

Labrador felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Looking at the man behind him and placing his own hand on the man's he sighed. "Ok, you can sit up, but that's it. Until I am sure you are indeed fine, you are not allowed to leave this bed, you hear me Teito-kun."

"Yes, sir." Teito said as he slowly tried to sit up. He was annoyed to find he needed help. The muscles in his arms wouldn't perform the needed strength to push himself up. Unconsciously he looked up at Frau for help.

The said man reacted when seeing the silent plea in the boy's eyes, helping him sit up before walking to the table, to grab the plate of food. Placing the plate on the boys lap, he sat on the chair again where he had sat all this time.

Labrador checked his vitals again and was happy to say they all looked good enough. Teito shall need some muscle training to bring his strength back up, but that could be given to him any time. The most concerning part was the mental state Teito was in. Teito seemed to be doing fine, but something told Labrador that a lot had happened between Mikhail and Teito. Not to mention what had happened between Frau and Teito a week ago.

Teito was slowly eating as Labrador finished the check-up and started to stare at him. Swallowing the bite he had just taken, he looked up at Labrador. "So, am I allowed to leave the bed doc." He asked Labrador.

Labrador smirked. "You are allowed to leave, but seeing you needed help to sit up, I don't think you will be able to. You will need some help when you want to leave the bed. Your body was in a bad state when we found you, as it lacked the necessary nutrition. I tried to help with getting you hooked on an IV-drip. That helped a bit, but your body was put in a near death state so it took a long time for the nutrients to circulate throughout your body. If you need anything, just ask Frau, he will be here with you until you are able to move freely again." With that he took hold of Castor's hand, smiled at Teito and winked to Frau as he walked out of the room again.

Closing the door he pulled Castor with him until he reached his garden. "We should leave the two alone while they talk things out. I can guess Mikhail explained a lot to Teito-kun, but it's best for Frau to do some talking too, don't you think?"

Castor looked at the younger Bishop before him. Labrador still had his hand in his own, which made it easy for him to pull the younger one in an embrace. "You are right my love, we should let them talk alone for some time, but are you sure you can leave Teito like that?"

"Teito should be fine, he is eating, the IV-drip is still hooked on. Now that his pulse is back to normal, it should work better and faster, resulting in a proper recovery. If something is to happen, Frau will be there. I don't think he will run away again. Other than that, Mikhail is there too, so all should be fine for the moment."

Being assured, Castor kissed Labrador's forehead before he let go, so he could go back to his chores. "We should check them tonight to see if they need something." He said as he walked towards the church's hallways.

"We will check up on them tonight." And with that Labrador began collecting the needed plants for a new IV-drip.

* * *

Both men were looking at the closed door. Teito had his fork halfway to his mouth, while Frau just stared with his mouth open.

Frau was still thinking about the wink he received from Labrador just now. What did he meant with the wink? He didn't get it, what was Labrador trying to tell him?

Teito recovered fast and continued eating. He really did feel hungry, so he was glad with the food Frau gave him. While eating he was sneaking glances at Frau who still seemed to be lost in thoughts as he stared at the door.

When he had finished, he tried to elbow Frau, but found himself fall off the bed as he couldn't control his movements as he used to.

Hearing the 'yelp' Frau snapped out of his own thoughts, as he saw Teito fall. He managed to catch the boy before he hit the ground. "Oi brat, what were you thinking?"

"Don't call me brat, I have a name, and what was I thinking? I wasn't the one staring at a closed door for ten minutes." Teito pouted as he was put back on the bed. Teito stared at Frau for a while before he said. "I…" but he couldn't find the right words to continue.

Frau saw the conflict in his eyes and decided he should start first. "I am sorry for how I reacted that night. I shouldn't have left you like that but…"

* * *

_**So yeah, lovely readers, that's it for now,…**_

_**Please REVIEW, we would like to read them,…**_


	6. Recovering,

**OHHH YEAHHH we are still alive,... Limp, bruised and mentally beaten down,.. but still writing!**

**How long has it been? I guess somewhat around the three months,..  
Sorry people,... we really tried but as you may know, life isn't as easy as the brochure tells ya when leaving your mom's warm womb ne  
Soooo for all the newborns out there, don't get tricked by the people who make the damn Brochure,.. They are freaking sadists!**

**This chappy is mostly written while listening to love me or hate me the remix, nightcore in general.**

**Eto,.. I, Moonttje, have just finished reading the previous chapters, cause I wasn't really sure anymore where we were working to and writing about. Made some changes, added some sentences to make it look better,.. The real big change though (did you guys actually read it? Hmm I wonder), in chap 2 I guess, Teito had a nice warm shower and had to put on a shirt because,.. and here I quote Frau: "you should put a shirt on before you catch a cold",.. sure Frau whatever makes you happy,.. but has anyone,.. and I mean ANYONE noticed he freaking still was chained,.. explain to me how you put on a new clean shirt when your wrists are bound together with a chain,.. HUH HUH ANYONE? neh didn't think so LOL**  
**Anyway in chap 5, I wrote about two paragraphs to make the chains change into a nice neckband,.. Ne ne ain't I**

**good?! *cheshire grin*  
Just out of my own curiosity, I will leave that little fault be in chapter two,. Just to look if a new readers will be able to pick up that little shippai of mine mhuaua,.. and only in chapter 5 or 6 will he/she be able to notice it if it wasnt already mhuaua,.. and I a meanie LOL**

_**Well enjoy, and let us know what you think!**_

_**Thanks kiba1988 for beta reading this, suki dayo ne, you're THE BEST!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in the story; I do own this story though.**_

* * *

It's been five days since Teito 'woke up', he had been training with Frau every day to get his strength back. He now was able to walk around in his room without help, but he still wasn't allowed to leave his room.

On the third morning, Bishop Labrador had released him from the IV and told him that he would only be hooked on when he was about to sleep. Every night Labrador would come in to check up on him and would put the IV back. Frau would get it off again the next morning, when he brought food up.

It was almost time for Teito to go back to sleep. He was lying on his back with his hands behind his head, staring up at the wall as he thought of how the day had been. He had trained with Frau in walking up and down some of the stairs and Mikhail had been constantly cheering him on, but that didn't prevent him from getting some bruises from falling while climbing. The muscles in his legs were screaming from all the exercises they had done. "Funny how I ended up. Two weeks ago I could run a marathon and still assassinate people without ever having to stop to catch my breath, and now I can hardly walk the stairs three times without collapsing. Never thought that I had neglected my body that bad in such short amount of time." Teito said to himself. _'I need a lot more training before I am able to get my hands on Ayanami, but I need to be careful, I don't want any of them to know what I'm planning to do,'_ he thought'.

**"_Master I told you not to do this on your own, you need them helping you."_**

"Yes, you did and I promised you I would listen, that's all. I swear if you even try and tell them this, I will block you completely, just as I did before."

**"…_, yes master."_**

* * *

Frau walked in and closed the door. He had gone to get some food for Teito and himself after he had brought the boy to his room to get some rest. He turned around and looked at the boy on the bed, he seriously looked worn out after today's training. Frau smirked at what the kid had done today. How he had glared at the stairs for being too freaking hard to climb. How he had growled at Frau as he was told to try it another time. Frau enjoyed the determination the boy showed in every action he chose to do, the actions he was ordered to do, the actions he willed himself to do.

Frau started to think back of the day Teito 'woke up'. He was so happy that time, but now, it seemed that everything had changed since then, and he was partly to blame for that. Before they finally seemed to be able to talk to each other with honesty, Frau still tried to speak like they used to do, but he noticed the guarded speech Teito had started to use.

_Frau saw the conflict in his eyes and decided he should start first. "I am sorry for how I reacted that night. I shouldn't have left you like that, but I did. I was kind of shocked to find out, that you figured out my true nature, like the way you had. I was shocked to learn how much hardship you had felt in this life you have lived. I was confused, I didn't know what I was thinking, hell, I didn't know if I even were thinking at all. I was intrigued with you, the way you acted, the way I responded without even thinking it over, it just happened. Then Mikhail spoke to me, snapping me back to reality. I was scared of what I had done to you, what I could do to …"_

"_Frau, stop, just stop. It is done, it happened. It is finished. I don't want to talk about it."_

"_But… kid, listen to me I don't want to leave it like that, we need to, I need to …"_

"_No Frau, you don't, we don't. I promised Mikhail I would listen to you, to Labrador-san and Castor-san, but I will not listen to things that happened in the past. Too much has already happened in the past, … I wish to not think about the past, I wish to not talk about the past for it is not important in what I have to do right now. I know what I need to know, I will use what I need to use, to achieve what I plan to accomplish in the time I have left in this life._

_Frau stared at the kid, when did he start to speak like that, what had happened while he spoke to Mikhail? When did he build up all those walls again. Frau had thought that he had found a way into those, but now it seemed they have strengthened and even doubled. Frau was thrown away from the trust he had received because he had tried to run away, and he couldn't really blame the kid._

"_Frau stop staring at me like I am for sale or something, you need to help me train, as fast as possible. So shall we start right now, I have eaten and I can drag the stupid IV with me if I have to."_

"_Yeah, nice try, damn brat, you won't let me talk, and then you expect me to help you train, don't think so. You will have to wait 'till tomorrow. Maybe if you ask nicely, I will help you then. First you need to sleep."_

"_No, I …"_

_Frau felt familiar pain inside his head as Mikhail tried to speak to him, so he let him. At the same time, Teito could hear him also in his head, speaking to them both. **"Master, Frau is right, even though not for the reason he says."** Frau could almost feel the glare Mikhail was throwing at him.** "You need to rest tonight, you just 'woke up' and your body is not strong enough. Not as it is now."**_

"_Yeah, I know, and that's why I need to train, now preferably."_

"_Teito, kid, listen to Mikhail, he …"_

_Teito tried to get up, but Mikhail prevented him for doing just so. Mikhail slowly took hold over his body._

**"_Master if you will not listen to me, I will MAKE you rest, right now. I don't want to force you like this in anything, but right now I feel like I have to. So you will agree with this and do it yourself, or I will do it for you!"_**

_Both Frau and Teito were shocked after hearing what Mikhail had just said to Teito, but as Mikhail had said, Teito could slowly feel Mikhail taking full control. "Ok, Mikhail, I will," he whispered as he laid down again._

_Frau smirked as he started to get up from the chair he sat in. "I will be back in the morning to bring up some food and help you with exercising your body. Sleep well, kid."_

Frau looked up from his thoughts and saw that Teito had fallen asleep. Walking over to the table to place the plates on, the door was opened once again as Labrador and Castor came in. Looking at the both of them he smiled as he pointed to the kid on the bed, gesturing he was asleep.

Labrador smiled. They had heard the snoring when they were about to walk in, but it had stopped when they entered. "We still have to wake him up, he needs to eat the food you brought up and I need to hook him on, though this is probably the last time. What I have seen and what I have heard from you, he is doing well." Labrador walked over to the bed and softly shook Teito awake.

"nnh, I was not sleeping,…" Teito mumbled as he started to push himself up from the bed to look at the three Bishops in his room.

"Teito-kun, if you weren't sleeping, what was the snoring I heard just now when we walked in? I really think that was you, seeing we are standing on our feet, at least I know Labrador-san and I are awake. Frau is another story." Castor stated with a devilish grin on his face.

"Kid, you were snoring." Frau laughed.

"Was not."

"Yeah, brat you were."

"Argg, fine, alright I was. Labrador-san will this really be the last time you will hook me up to that thing? Does that also mean I can train on my own, from now on?" Teito asked while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Frau scowled as he listened to the boy and snapped. "So brat, what you really are saying is, that you can't wait to push me even further away, even further than you already have done. You don't want us to help you train."

Teito looked down as he was formulating an answer. "It's not like that… I… I just hate that I have to wait for you every morning to hook me off this thing," Teito gestured to the IV Labrador had just hooked him on again, "before I even can start to train normally. Sure you can help me train if you want, I don't really mind, but what I do mind is that every single minute of the day one of you is always around me. Don't you have other people to help, don't you have mass to attend to? Even you must see that I am hardly the only person here in the church. I can't ask you to be around me all the time when I know you have so much other stuff to do around here. It wouldn't be fair if I did. The sooner I can train on my own, the sooner you all are able to do the things you need to do for this church."

"He has a point there, Frau, you always are around him, and even use him as an excuse to stay away from mass." Castor said, but was elbowed by Labrador after that.

"Fine, see for yourself, damn brat. I will not help you tomorrow. I will go attend the mass and go do my chores. But don't complain if you fall down and can't get up."

Looking up at Frau, Teito saw some serious hurt in the males eyes, but he couldn't find it in him to care about it,… much. "…" Teito sighed as he looked away again, not able to look at the hurt eyes of the man who helped him so much these couple of days.

Frau gabbed a plate from the table and passed it on to Teito. "Go eat, after that you must sleep, so you can go train tomorrow… on your own." He walked back to the table and grabbed his own from the table as he walked out of the room.

"Teito-kun, I really think you hurt Frau just now. He only tries to help you. Maybe you could have said it a little nicer if you wanted some time for yourself. I understand we are always around you, but that doesn't give you the right to be so harsh." Labrador told him. He grabbed Castor by his arm as he started to walk out of the room with the said man. "Enjoy the meal, Teito-kun, good luck training tomorrow."

Teito looked at the plate in front of him, he didn't really feel like eating right now. He knew he had hurt Frau, but what was he to do? He wanted to keep them all at a distance, if he would let them get close again, they surely would get hurt, probably even more than by the words he just spoke.

**"_Master, are you still convinced that you need to carry the burden on your own? You know you can't do it all by yourself."_**

"Shut up Mikhail, this has nothing to do with you." With that Teito started to shove the food down. When full, he placed the plate on the ground beside the bed, thinking he would clean it up tomorrow, before he lay down again to get some needed sleep.

* * *

Hakuren was helping the sisters when someone called him. He looked at the one who called and saw it was Castor. Standing up and excusing himself with the nuns he walked over to the two Bishops standing there. He looked at both of them, before he focused on Castor. "Can I help you with something Bishop Castor?" he asked.

"As a matter of fact, you can Hakuren. Do you remember the boy that was in bed while Frau was looking after him?" Castor asked.

"Of course I do, and ever since he woke up, I haven't seen Frau around. Is everything alright?" Hakuren had told himself 'that' night, that he would ask Frau about the boy, but when he came back, the boy was sitting up and eating. Both the boy and Frau were silent and wouldn't answer him, so he left and hadn't seen them both after that.

"I think most will be fine, given time, but right now we need your help. He has made clear he doesn't want us around that much anymore, so we are asking you if you would keep an eye on him for us. Seeing he is just a couple of years younger than you, maybe he will let you be around him." Labrador answered for Castor.

"Why should anybody have a problem if you would be around them? I don't get that, I think it's an honor to be able to be around even one of the Bishops of this church, let alone, three of them who will care about you. But if you ask me to do this, I sure am be willing to do so." Hakuren answered with a slight blush on his cheeks as he looked at the two Bishops.

Labrador smiled as Castor just looked with his usual stoic face. "Thank you, Hakuren-kun. He is asleep now, but if you would bring some food up tomorrow for him and help him, that would be great. " Labrador said and looked at Castor. "We should probably go looking for Frau, Kami knows where he took off to again." Both males took off to search, leaving Hakuren to think about tomorrow.

* * *

Hakuren had just woken up when he remembered what he had promised last night, so when getting up he wondered what he should bring the boy. He didn't know him, and the only time he had seen him, he was sleeping or not speaking at all. Still not knowing what to take when he entered the diner hall, he ordered two of the same, if the boy didn't want it, he was sure to eat it himself. He ate his own breakfast before going up to the room of the boy.

He knocked on the door waiting for an answer. Hearing a "Yeah, come in." Hakuren walked into the room. The first thing he noticed was an empty bed, and an IV with no-one attached. _'So the boy took it upon himself to remove it, didn't expect that,'_ he thought. Looking around the room he saw the boy on hands and feet, he looked like doing push-ups but Hakuren could see it took a lot of energy out of him.

Teito looked up as someone walked in. He hadn't expect anyone to come, since how things ended last night. "So you are defiantly not Frau, I thought maybe he would come, as he had done every day." He said as he looked over the boy standing before the door. The boy seemed a couple of years older than him. "What's your name?" he asked while pushing himself up to sit.

"My name is Hakuren. I came to bring you some food. Labrador-san and Castor–san asked me to do so yesterday. They said something about, you don't want them around anymore, but honestly I think you are being stupid for saying that. The Bishops earn great respect, especially from someone they took care off. You had three Bishops taking care of you, the three most important, may I add, and you just told them to leave you alone. I find that very disrespectful, especially to Frau, he sat here almost a whole week looking after your sleeping body." Hakurens volume went up the more he said to the boy. "And I don't even know your name!"

Teito looked at the now fuming boy by the door as he pulled up one of his eyebrows. He didn't want anyone else to know his name, it was bad enough Frau and the others knew it. What was worse, he kind of looked like one of the guys he met at the academy. The one called Shuri Oak. "I don't think you need to know my name, and even if you need to know, I don't want to tell you. You don't happen to be an Oak, do you?"

Hakuren lost it, who was this boy, not telling his name., what the … how did he know he was an Oak? He dropped the plate with food on the ground as he walked over to the boy. He grabbed him by his nightshirt and pulled him up against the wall. The only reaction he got was a groan and a smirk. "Who the hell do you think you are kid! I come up here, bringing you breakfast and stuff, and all you can do is being this ungrateful brat, and besides that, calling me an Oak."

"So, you are an Oak!?"

A groan left Hakuren's mouth as he lifted a hand over his eyes and answered. "Yes, I am an Oak, but I am not proud of being a relative of that family. As you must know, seeing you know the name Oak, they always go in politics or in the military. A bishop is hardly the right path they see fit for an Oak. So, don't compare me with those people from the Oak family, I might wear the name, but I am not the same."

Teito's eyes widened as he replayed what Hakuren had just said, in his head. "Ok, so you are not like that Shuri Oa…"

"You know Shuri, my cousin?" He let Teito go as he thought about how the boy possibly could now his cousin. "How do you know him, wait, are you from the military, please don't say you are from the military."

When Teito was released, he felt his legs complain of the sudden pressure, so he had to use his hand to grab onto Hakuren to prevent falling to the ground. Teito looked into his eyes as he thought of how to answer. "Uhm no, I am not from the military, not anymore though." He said waiting for the reaction he would get.

Hakuren looked at the boy before him, he felt the pressure of the boy as he tried to keep standing. He saw the suspicious and doubting look in those eyes. Looking away and around the room he noticed the chairs and table not far away from them. Silently pulling the boy with him he walked over to one of the chairs to let the boy sit before he sat in the other one.

Teito let himself be guided to the chair as he kept his gaze at Hakuren as he was walking to the other chair. Both stared at each other as they both were looking for something to say.

Expecting the boy to stay quiet, Hakuren started to speak. "So you once were someone of the military, please explain this to me. I don't like people from the military. I may say, I even go as far as hate them."

"I…" Teito didn't want to tell him anything, but something started to bug him. Something told him he could somehow trust this one person. He resembled someone, but he couldn't explain, who or why even. _'Mikhail, who is this person, do you know something?'_

**"_Oh master,.. so now I am allowed to talk again. So you admit you need others to help you."_**

'_You know what, forget it, I will handle it myself'_

**"_Be my guest…" _**Mikhail chuckled as he noticed the confused emotions of his master.**_ "I will be here if you admit that you need my help."_**

Hakuren saw the look in the eyes of the boy before him glass over, but soon they were as bright as ever.

Taking a chance, Teito told him his name. He had decided to wait for the reaction after that before he would continue telling him, or just ignore the presence of him. "My name is Teito, Teito Klein." Even though it wasn't his real name, it was the name he was known for throughout Barsburg Empire.

"You, you are THE Teito Klein… The one that is mentioned as a coldhearted killer?!"

Teito twitched as he was reminded at how people saw him. He slowly nodded and waited for Hakuren to freak out, but when he didn't, he looked up.

"You seriously don't look like a killer, are you sure that's your name." Hakuren continued.

"What, I tell you my name and instead of running away like a scared cat, you make fun of me. As if I don't know my own name …" Teito couldn't help but smile a little at his own answer, a week ago he actually didn't know his real name.

"I thought you were mad? Why are you smiling all of a sudden? Why should I run away, it not like you can catch me in the condition you are in now." Hakuren smirked.

Teito rolled his eyes, this guy before him… he was something different. He suddenly knew who he resembled, he was like Mikage. He was able to make fun of him, without Teito losing it or even get really angry about it. He took things as they were presented to him, instead of what he already had heard. He was someone who wanted to look with his own mind and eyes. "Yeah, I am sure that is my name. For the other question, I ran away from the military. Frau caught me when I fell from the Hawkzile I escaped on." Teito wasn't about to tell him about Mikage or how he ended up in the military in the first place so he ended it there as he waited for an answer.

Hakuren was speechless. The boy, Teito had just told him his name, while just minutes ago he had refused to do so and he had answered another question without trying to ignore the question in the first place. Looking away he noticed the scattered food he had brought up for Teito, but then dropped when he went to grab Teito by his collar. "Uhm, I guess I have to bring you some new breakfast, I kind of ruined it."

Teito looked at the plate and the food. "Yeah, I kind of like food that hasn't been laying on the ground, but instead of you bringing it to me, what do you say if we clean it up together and I walk with you to the dining hall."

"I would like that, I guess, saves me walking up and down the stairs and all." Hakuren laughed.

Both stood up as they walked over to the food scattered on the floor to clean it up, before they took off to the dining hall.

* * *

Frau saw the two boys leave the room as he stood in the shadow of one of the pillars. He had been there since Hakuren had entered the room and had listened to what went on in the room. When he had heard that Hakuren had shoved Teito up onto the wall, he had been about to walk in to stop the two. But Labrador had stopped him from entering and had said he should leave them be.

He had a kind expression on his face as he saw them walking toward the dining hall. Sure, he wished he was the one leading Teito there, but this way he could still make sure Teito was ok, and let the brat think he was listening to him. Maybe if the kid thought they listened to him, he would trust them a little again.

Pushing away from the pillar he started to walk to the garden, sure to find Castor and Labrador there. He wanted to thank them for asking Hakuren to go to Teito. It was a good choice of them to send the boy instead of letting Frau bring breakfast again, even though he didn't particularly liked it..

* * *

Halfway through the way to the dining hall Teito had stopped to catch his breath a little. They hadn't talked as they walked out of the room and Teito had noticed the presence of someone nearby, but he couldn't tell who it had been. Now that he had stopped and thought about it, he suspected one of the Bishops, they were all capable to somewhat hiding their presence, as he was able to do himself. The fact that he did notice it was that he knew the person well, or that person was not that good at it.

Hakuren looked at Teito as he was catching his breath. They hadn't talked since they left the room, but it seemed Teito had something on his mind. "Do you want to talk about it?" Hakuren asked as he kept watching Teito.

"Huh, what… no. It's not important. I think I can go on now, sorry to make you wait for me." Teito said while standing straight and continued to walk toward the diner hall.

"No problem, it has only been five days since you been out of bed." Looking sideways at him, he still thought that Teito was bothered about something, but he decided to leave it at that.

The dining hall was almost empty now, except for the few nuns there who had the chores of cleaning it after breakfast. As soon as they stepped into the dining hall three nuns came rushing towards Teito. "Little lamb, how are you feeling, we haven't seen you for a while now." Rosalie said as she stood before Teito.

Libelle, who stood behind Rosalie, saw how thin Teito was. He wasn't big to begin with, but it seemed he lost even more since they saw him. "Little lamb, have you been eating properly, did Bishop Frau not bring enough food for you. He probably ate some of it himself as he walked up to your room every day."

"Uhm, I feel fine, thank you Rosalie, and yes, I have eaten enough, though I am a bit hungry now, so I like to grab something if there is still some left." Teito said as he brushed a hand through his hair and looked at Hakuren for help.

Athena saw the look in Teito's eyes as he looked at Hakuren. "Well, we girls," she pointed at her two sisters, "will go look for Frau and tell him he isn't allowed to stuff all of your food in his own mouth. Maybe Hakuren-kun will help you in getting some food then." She said while pushing her two sisters out of the dining. "Oh, and Hakuren, make sure he will eat enough this time, he looks like he needs it." She said looking back.

"I will do just that, sister Athena." Hakuren chuckled to her back. Still chuckling he gave Teito a slight push toward where some leftover food should be. "Go on, help yourself to some food."

Stumbling forward as he was pushed, trying to regain some of his stability. He shook his head as he grabbed a plate in the corner to fill it up. There was some fisheye soup left and some weird looking sticks with something (probably one of Frau's creations) so he grabbed both of it and walked over to Hakuren, who had taken a table to sit on while Teito could eat.

"So, what are your plans for today? Something specific you have in mind?" he said as Teito sat down. "Maybe I can help you train, if you want me to?" he remembered what Bishop Labrador had said, but didn't see anything wrong as he offered his own help.

Looking at Hakuren, he really didn't see why he shouldn't allow Hakuren to help him. Maybe they could train together. Frau always just stood watching him with a smirk on his face as if he tried not to laugh as he stumbled through the exercises. The only thing Frau was good for, was for catching him, especially in the beginning, when he couldn't even make one step without falling. "I want to do some training for my legs, I think that's the most important part, maybe throw in some arm movement just to make them move. You could come train with me, training never hurts."

"Sounds good, so we will both be training today. We could start with just walking through the church square, when tired do some pushups and belly muscle training while catching ones breath. If that works we can speed up until we can run full speed for a while. I don't say we have to do that right away, but we can build it up." Hakuren talked on and on with some kind of training plan.

Teito began to eat as he listened to the plans Hakuren made. He had to admit he liked the idea of training together and the plans Hakuren made sounded good and solid enough to give a try. When he was done eating, they had a training plan for about two weeks. The first week would be mostly muscle training, but the week after, they could work on their zaiphon handling as well.

Hakuren had asked, while rattling on about the plan as he was eating, if he was able to use zaiphon. Teito had nodded at that and when his mouth was empty he told him that it was the attack zaiphon that he could used. Hakuren had nodded and said he used that sort of zaiphon as well, so they could train with each other.

Bringing the plate to the kitchen so it could be washed, they wanted to train as soon as possible. They both felt excited to start their training, so they left the dining and went to the square to start their first training day.

* * *

It was almost evening when three males hid away in the shadows to look at the two boys who had been training there all day long. They had kept their promise to leave Teito alone some more, but hadn't really expected that things would turn out like this.

That morning Frau had come to Labrador and Castor to thank them for sending Hakuren to Teito. He was a bit skeptical as they started off fighting, but it seemed they were doing fine just now. Teito seemed to accept Hakuren's help during the training, and Hakuren seemed to enjoy being with Teito.

Frau turned to Labrador again. "Thanks again Lab, I hadn't expected things to work out like that, but is seems you made the right call again."

"Well, Frau-kun, we couldn't leave Teito on his own, not really, and seeing that Hakuren had no partner yet so far. It seemed like it was planned like this from the start." Labrador smirked.

"Don't hide it Love, you had foreseen this, haven't you." Castor landed a kiss on his lover's forehead.

"Ah, get a room four-eyes. But still thank you." Frau said, while he stared at the training boys. "Hé, does Hakuren still sleep alone in that room of his?" he asked the two.

"Yes, he does. What about it?" Castor pulled his brows together as he looked at Frau.

"Well, the brat doesn't want us around him anymore, so I guess he can sleep in one of the rooms all the apprentices sleep in. Seeing now that he seemed to get along with Hakuren, why not assign him to that room. They could be roommates and we have the guestroom free again." Frau told Castor.

Finding it hard to admit Frau was right, even with something as trivial as this, he said: "We could probably do that, but it doesn't have to be right now." Receiving an elbow from the youngest male he added: "Ok, I will see to it right away." He gave a look to Labrador, who only innocently smiled back, he walked toward the two boys.

Labrador looked at the sky. It was getting rather late. "Frau, you should probably start scouting soon. It's getting dark already. I will make sure Teito-kun will be assigned to Hakuren's room, so you don't have to worry."

Frau looked up at the sky himself, sighing inwardly he had to admit Labrador was right, as always. "Yeah, I will go and prepare. See you later Lab." And he walked off to his room to change into better clothes for scouting.

Labrador walked over to Castor who had seated the two boys near the edge of the square. "Teito-kun, how was your day?" he heard Castor ask. Labrador looked at the two boys. Hakuren was looking like he always did, neat as if he just groomed himself. Teito on the other hand looked like he could collapse any minute now while he answered.

"It was good, I guess. We did a lot of training today."

"I can see that, Teito-kun" Castor looked at the boy and smiled at the state he was in. "You should take a shower and go to bed soon. You can train again tomorrow after breakfast."

"I guess we should call it a day." He looked at Hakuren as he was about to take his leave, but Labrador stopped him.

"Teito-kun, you have been here for a month now, if I am right." Labrador looked at Castor for confirmation. Seeing that Castor didn't say otherwise, he continued. "We think it's time to assign you to one of the rooms in this church. That way you have somewhat your own room and we could use the guestroom for other people in need of a place to stay. We were thinking of assigning you to Hakuren's room. You both seem to get along fine, and Hakuren still needs a roommate."

Teito didn't like the fact that he needed to share a room, but as he thought of that he was to share a room with Hakuren, he didn't mind that much. Him being hos roommate was better than some weird stranger he hadn't met before. "Would you mind to share your room with me?" he asked Hakuren.

Hakuren shook his head. If asked this morning he would have asked if there wouldn't be another room free for Teito, but after the day they spent together he had started to like the quiet male a bit. Yes, he was mysterious and didn't say much about himself, but he wasn't unfriendly at all. "I wouldn't mind, could be fun, I guess" he said looking from Teito to Castor and Labrador.

"Ok then, Hakuren, you should bring Teito to the room then and show him the shower first before you show him his bed," Castor said with a smirk, "Labrador and I will report it to the archbishop and will bring Teito's things later on. I expect both of you in bed, by the time we come in."

With that, all four stood up and went with what they had to do. Hakuren let them to their room and Castor and Labrador went to find Archbishop Jio, to tell him of the change of rooms of Teito.

* * *

It had been a week and a half since they had started training. Teito could finally run for a period of time without needing to catch his breath and they had started to train with their zaiphon.

Teito was a bit proud after the first zaiphon training, when he noticed that his attack power hadn't decreased. He could still easily fight with his zaiphon, if only his body was back to normal he could easily beat Hakuren. He had a hard time dodging all the attacks that were thrown his way, his mind told him to dodge, but his body didn't always move like he wanted it. Lucky for them bishop Labrador had demanded that when they would train with zaiphon, he should be called for, so if one of them did get hurt, he could heal them.

The third day after the day they had started training with zaiphon the three bishops had called them over. They had let Teito do as he wanted for some time now but they wanted to offer him their help again. They had asked Teito and Hakuren if they knew about the types of zaiphon. Teito had answered while Hakuren was still thinking. "The academy had teached us that there are two types of zaiphon. The first year we were all mixed in the same classes, but starting second year we were devided in two groups. A group for the attack class, with the guys who could use the attack type. A group for the medical class, with the guys who could use the healing type. The kids who were to weak or happen to have no zaiphon at all were thrown out of the academy."

Hakuren nodded at the answer, he had learned this from his father, when he was still a boy. He was always put into test to trigger his zaiphon so he would have been strong enough to stay. But there was something else, last year he had read something in the church library. "I think I read about a third type of zaiphon. It's very rare but it was called manipulation zaiphon if I recall correctly. I am not sure what it can do, but I think there are only a few people who can use that type."

Teito looked at Hakuren in confusion. "A third type, why hasn't the military told us about it, why isn't there a class for those kids?"

That's when Labrador explained. "The military doesn't have a class for that type because it is too rare to fill a whole class. So now you now there are three types of zaiphon. It happens to be that Frau, Castor and I all have one of these types of zaiphon. As you have already seen, I have the healing type of zaiphon. This means I can't attack the Kor, but it can be used to restrict the movement, thus making it easier to remove at lowered risk of injuring the host in process. Besides that I can heal small wounds and am able to transfer my Zaiphon or life force to others who are in need."

"I have the same type of zaiphon as you two have," Frau told them, "as you know we are able to make long-range attacks by forming words with our zaiphon. These words will explode upon impact to cause damage or bind an opponent, it can also be used to cut through another attack. But not only that, we are also able to make shields around our self to protect us, but this has to be done properly, cause if we fail in controlling it, it can also harm us."

"And the last type is the manipulation zaiphon, which I can use. There are not many people who can use this as Labrador has already explained. It can be used at close-range and long-range. I can make objects move around and even let them look like something that they are not. This is one of the reasons I like to build dolls in order to make them work for me…"

"Yeah, yeah, Doll-freak we don't have to know what you like to do with these dolls in your own time. What we will tell you guys," Frau directed his gaze back toward the boys who had listened quietly, "We'd like to offer our help with your training. Labrador can heal you, as he already had to do many times by now. I can help you fight off a real strong opponent as I will be fighting and training against you, and this doll-freak can put a Kor in one of his dolls to let you be able to learn how to fight against a Kor"

Frau was now staring at Teito. He so wanted to help the kid with his training, but he didn't want to have another fight. He wanted the trust back he had before, and the only way he thought he was able to, was to let the brat make his own decisions. The last couple of days were really hard for him. He had wanted to give the brat a piece of his mind, telling him he shouldn't be so ridiculous. Why couldn't the brat just trust him a bit more and tell him what was on his mind.

Since Teito had been in his new room with Hakuren, Frau had been hearing gasps as Teito woke up in the middle of the night. Teito always tried to stay quiet so Hakuren wouldn't wake up, but Frau was always near that room. Making sure Teito was ok.

Finally Teito moved.

Frau almost exhaled out loud, not knowing he had held his breath this whole time, not that he needed it really. It was more like a habit.

Looking at Hakuren first and receiving a nod and a lift from his shoulders, he looked at Frau directly as he answered. "I think it's a good way to train, we could learn a lot from the exercise by fighting with Kor, I guess."

"And don't forget you can try and beat me." Frau said with a wide smirk.

"As if you'd stand a chance, we would beat you with our eyes closed." Both Teito and Hakuren told Frau.

Labrador and Castor both laughed. Frau just scoffed at the two kids before him. "Yeah, as if!"

* * *

**Whoohoo,.. well at least whoohoo for us,..  
Tell us what ya think,.. how we can improve our selves,...  
**

**I know i promised kiba i would upload this before two am,.. but what can I say,.. I have a RINGO and my focus keeps running away from me,... but anyway,.. I will be changing all the next chaps and thn upload this one and we will be fine for another couple of weeks I guess,..**

**Write to you later,...**


	7. Sick,

**Heeeeeeeeeeey peeps,... hides under the nearest rocks,... i know it took an eternity,.. we are sorry,.. i can make up like a hundred fun, interesting, ridiculous, weird excuses,.. but the fact is Kiba and i wont bother u with this,... the only thing important is that time sucks and it runs far to fast to keep up with it,... **

**anyway i hope u all enjoy this latest chap,.. enjoy!**

**__****Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in the story; I do own this story though.**

* * *

It's been weeks since they all started training together. Hakuren had been able to strengthen his zaiphon and even though he wasn't as strong as Teito, or Frau for that matter, he could count himself as one of the stronger ones walking the kingdom. Teito had recovered enough to say he was back at his normal strength and his body was finally able to listen to his minds demands completely.

Both had trained every day since the bishops had offered their help. One day they would concentrate on the battle skills with Frau, the next day Castor would have a kor-invested doll ready to fight against. Labrador always made sure that he was around whenever the boys trained. He had, since the beginning, healed both of them a great number of times, but found joy in the enthusiasm that they both still showed while training.

Even though they had fought the dolls from Castor many times before, they still weren't able to get the kor out of the doll and exterminate it. From the two of them Hakuren had made the most progress in getting rid of the kor, which frustrated Teito a lot, but he wouldn't show on the ouside.

Castor and Frau walked toward the central area to look for the two boys. Frau would be training with them today, but before that, Castor wanted to talk with Teito about what he knew exactly about the Ghosts. True, it had been some time ago when Teito had figured out that Frau was also the ghost Zehel, but happenings had prevented Castor from talking to him sooner.

When they entered the area they found the two boys already sparring each other. At the moment Teito seemed to have a hard time blocking the attacks coming from Hakuren, but both priest knew that Teito would soon change that and take the offensive back from Hakuren, leaving Hakuren in the defensive. Both Bishops decided to wait and observe how it was going to end. Maybe they could make a plan for the upcoming training hile watching how they had progressed and where they still lacked some skills.

Twenty minutes later both boys were gasping for air, lying next to each other. Castor thought this would be as good a moment as any to tell he wanted to talk to Teito, but Frau decided to yell at him instead. "Oi gaki, four-eyes wants to talk to you." He said while pointing behind him.

"I am not a gaki, Pervert." Came the reply form Teito as he stood up and walked towards Castor. "What do you want to talk about, Castor-san?"

"Oi, why does Castor gets a '-san' behind his name and I only got perverd? At least make it pervert-SAN than!" Frau scowled at Teito, but Teito completely ignored Frau as he walked by.

"Shall we talk by the fountain, Teito-kun. I like it there and we can talk in private, without this moron listening in." He said while throwing a halfhearted glare at Frau and started walking to the fountain, not looking if Teito would follow or not.

Frau scowled but didn't comment on it as he started walking to Hakuren to help him up from the ground, seeing Hakuren only worked himself on his elbows to follow the exchange between Teito and the two bishops. He looked over his shoulder at Castor and Teito and saw them disappear behind the bushes further away.

Looking back at the now standing boy in front of him, he smirked. The boy looked exhausted even though he and Teito just started their training this morning. He enjoyed seeing the progress they both had made, but even more the progress that Teito had made in just a few weeks. When they first started training, Hakuren or himself always easily could beat Teito. But now Hakuren had almost no change of winning against Teito, and even Frau had a hard time fighting him sometimes.

"Bishop Frau, what are you thinking about?" Hakuren had caught the distance look in Frau's eyes as he look at him. Frau seemed to be smiling at whatever he was thinking about, so Hakuren thought it was safe enough to ask, without seeming to be rude to the Bishop.

"Hm, what?" came the intelligent response of Frau. Looking at Hakuren he smirked. "Be ready…" with this he started sparring with Hakuren for normal combat training. The boy was good, but he still could learn a lot on fighting hand to hand combat, so Frau thought it was a good way to start the training with that.

While the two started their training, throwing punches and kicks at each other and blocking them neatly, Labrador and Arch Bishop Jio had come to the area as well. Labrador let out a sigh as he saw Frau throwing a punch at Hakuren who in his turn, blocked it rather messily and ended up with a cut just above his eyebrow. "Uhm, Frau?" Labrador tries. He hadn't expected to see Frau actually punch Hakuren. If he had known he wouldn't have let Archbishop Jio come with him while looking for Frau.

Frau saw the damage he had done to Hakuren and scowled that Labrador wasn't there to heal the boy right away. He was about to call it quit, when he hear the silent voice of Labrador nearby. He stopped right away and looked over at Labrador, only barely blocking a kick from Hakuren going for his face. He got him in a stranglehold, before he could answer Labrador and notice that he wasn't alone. Frau sighed, he knew why the old man was there. He had been avoiding him for almost a week now.

"Bishop Frau, would you be so kind to come with me so we can discuss the importance of attending Mass" Archbishop Jio scolded Frau as he walked of to his chambers.

Frau shivered. He didn't want to go, but he knew he had to, there wasn't any way to get out of it when the Archbishop came to get him personally. "Hakuren, let Labrador heal you and then try and take some rest before lunch. You look like you didn't sleep for a week." Frau hurried after Archbishop Jio. While passing Labrador he quickly told him that he should heal Hakuren and then bring him to his room. The two boys had been training non-stop and it seemed that it was affecting their body's. They needed a day of rest so they could train, fully rested, tomorrow again. Labrador nodded and Frau was satisfied with that.

* * *

Castor mentioned for Teito to sit on the edge of the fountain before he sat next to him himself. Teito was looking expectantly at him as he tried to find the right words to start questioning Teito about the 07-ghost. "Teito-kun? What do you know about the 7 ghosts?"

Teito looked away from Castor. "I don't know much about them. I read about Zehel in one of the books in the library when I was looking for information about the kor. Later when I woke up in my room with Frau, I asked him about it and confronted him in being Zehel. He said he was, and I also have seen him when I was about to wake up, but that was only a glimpse though. I also believe you and Labrador-san are one of the ghosts too."

Castor was a bit shocked at how much Teito had been able to figure out only by a little information and observation. "Congrats, you're correct on that. However, there are things in this world that no one should ever see or know about. I'm sorry." Castor slowly lifted his right hand towards Teito's head.

Teito tried to back away, but found that Castor had used his zaiphon to keep him from moving. "Why are you telling me you are sorry? What are you planning to do?"

"I'm sorry Teito, I will make you forget everything you know about the 7 ghosts. It's just to big a risk to have anyone outside the 7 ghosts themselves know about this information."

"No you can't take my memories, I wont let you." Teito felt himself falling to unconsciousness when Castors hand was placed on his head. He didn't hear the splash next to him as something grabbed him and dragged him away from Castor. He didn't notice the scale that was put into his mouth to make him able to breath under water or even that his clothes got soaked as he was held while he lost conscious completely.

"Razette, what do you think you are doing? You know that no one can know about the 7 ghosts, right? Why are you protecting him?" Castor didn't undersatnd. Normally Razette wouldn't show herself to people, let alone help them. She only ever came to show herself when Castor called her and was alone, or when she played the organ for the church. Never did she show herself to others, but somehow she wanted to protect Teito, even from him it seemed.

Razette looked angry and Castor and shook her head towards him, while swimming a little further away, making sure he couldn't reach Teito.

"Razette don't be crazy, you know I need to erase his memories." He tried again while trying to get his zaiphon around Teito and Razette. She shook her head even harder, if that was possible, and dove down, taking Teito with her.

Castor watched as Razette was going in one of the underwater tunnels under the church. He knew where she was going. But as even Razette trusted Teito in having his memories, how could he erase them after that. Sure he didn't like the fact that Teito knew about them, that's why he wanted to erase them in the first place, even though Frau didn't want it. But Razette was special to him, he couldn't deny Razette's wishes, even when he wanted to. She was a part of him after all. He had shared half his soul with her so she could keep on living.

He sighed. '_I should put some dry clother for Razatte at the edge for when she comes up to bring Teito to his room',_ he thought before walking to his room to get the clothes.

* * *

Razette had been watching from the tunnel she had swum to. She didn't want to see Teito loose his memories. He had looked so lost when he first had came to the fountain, but lately he had started to smile a little whenever he thought no one would see him. She always observed him without him seeing her. There was something about him that made her care about him.

She could feel the movement from the boy before she saw it. The boy stirred a little before slowly blinking at her. She saw panic fill his eyes as he noticed they were under water. He began to trash a little trying to get away from her.

Teito felt himself being pulled to consciousness again, felt the weird feeling of wetness around him, felt that his breathing was heavier that it was normally. He slowly blinked open his eyes, observing his surroundings. That's when he spotted the girl, or was it a fish, he didn't know. Her face looked like a beautiful girl with pink hair and eyes, but she had weird ears and a fishtail instead of legs. He tried to get away from… it, not even wondering why he could breath under water.

Razette looked a little sad before she caught him by his arms and pulling him into a hug. She felt him tense up, but didn't let go as she started singing close to his ear. Slowly but surely she sang him back into deep sleep so she could bring him to his room.

When the boy was finally completely out of it, she swam back to the surface with him. She softly pushed him back on the edge before climbing out herself. Noticing the dry clothed beside the fountain, she smiled. _'I guess he agrees with it after all',_ she thought as she put on the clothes and waited for her tail to turn into legs.

Almost a half an hour later before Razette finally was able to walk on her legs. She hadn't noticed how cold Teito had gotten in the wait until she picked him up. She hoped that Teito wouldn't get sick and took off quickly to get him to bed. Halfway up Teito's eyes fluttered open, but what she saw weren't the lovely green eyes she liked to look at, but these were red. She looked a little scared at the eyes but decided to just continue. She had heard from Castor about the eye being placed inside Teito so she wasn't that shocked to find Mikhail looking at her, but not knowing what he wanted made her a little scared.

"**So you are the one that has been looking from the water at my master."** Mikhail said as he looked at her. She nodded at him before looking back in front of her to make sure she was walking the right way. **"Thank you for saving my masters memories, Noel Mermaid, I do not want his memories to be locked again."**

Razette smiled a little at that. She was happy that he wasn't mad at her for doing what she had done and felt a little more at ease knowing so.

"**I will leave my master in your care for now, please bring him to bed so he may warm up a little. This wetness and the cold on his body isn't doing my master any good"** With that Teito's eyes closed again and his body grew numb again.

Razette hurried up her pace to get to Teito's room, that he shared with Hakuren. When she reached the room she hesitated for a bit before braving herself and entering, hoping the other boy was away or fast asleep.

She opened the door a little, letting her head in to look. She found the other boy in the room. He seemed to be sleeping peacefully so she entered and went to Teito's bed, putting him in the bed and drabbing his blanket over him. She knew he was still in wet clothes, but she didn't dare to put him in his nightclothes. She could only hope he would be fine. She looked back once more before leaving the room and closing the door quietly behind her.

Hakuren had heard someone get in and walk over to the other side of the room, but had pretended he was still asleep. When he heard the door close again he opened his eyes and looked over at where Teito was lying. Sitting up he walked over to his bed and saw that Teito's hair was all wet. Lifting the blankets a little he saw his clothes were also wet. Deciding that he didn't want him to catch a cold or maybe even worse, he choose to change him into his nightclothes and carried him to his own bed. He pulled the blankets over the still unresponsive Teito and went over to the other bed to put clean bed sheets on them before crawling in and again falling asleep himself.

* * *

-0-0-0-0-0-0-KIBA ON THE WRITERS CHAIR-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When Hakuren wakes up the next morning, the first thing he notices was that he had slept all day yesterday and that the bishops hadn't woken him up for lunch or even diner. The second thing he notices was that Teito was still sleeping in his bed. Teito looks fine, but something told him he was not.

He walks over to Teito and places a hand on his forehead, only then does he know what gave him a bad feeling. Teito had a fever and cold sweat was running down his temple as he kept shivering in his sleep. "Teito?" Hakuren whispered softly. "Teito, wake up… Hey Teito!" he said a little harder.

Getting shaked by Hakuren, Teito moved a little, whimpering softly. A drop of sweat slid down his face. Trying to speak, he opened his eyes a little, looking at Hakuren with half lidded eyes. "I'm sooo thirsty," Teito mumbled with a husky voice, "Water… please…."

Hakuren nodded. "Alright, don't move Teito, I'll go get it for you."

When Hakuren made his move to leave the room, Teito started to cough, first soft but it kept coming louder and louder until he flinched and sat right up in his bed, eyes squinted in pain. "Ackk, it hurts so bad." He yelled, tears where rolling down his cheeks. Wheezing for breath he let himself fall back onto the bed rolling to his side, and obviously shuddering in pain.

"Teito!" Hakuren jumped on the bed, grabbing him by the wrists and pulling him up, hoping Teito would get more air like that.

Teito started to shiver. He was seeing black spots and then… Nothing… Darkness surrounded him.

Hakuren, who was still holding Teito against himself, looked down. The body he held went limp and Hakuren couldn't do anything about it. "Teito…? Teito wake up!" He whispered with tears in his eyes. Nothing happened, the body he was holding hanging limp against him.

Hakuren felt his panic rise, "Frau…" He whispered soft, "Frau… FRAU!" Finally he got his voice back. He jumped off the bed running to the door. Opening it with a loud bang, he ran down the hallways screaming for anyone to help him.

Sister Rosalie peeked her head from a room. "Hakuren, what's wrong?" getting worried by the panicked face Hakuren had.

"Sister Rosalie… Frau… Where is he? I have to see him now! Teito had… Teito had…" Wheezing he tried to relax himself a little before he tried again. "Teito had some kind of attack, he's in pain!" He whispered with a raspy voice. At that Rosalie jumped up. "Go back to Teito, I'm going to get Bishop Frau right now!" Taking a deep breath, Hakuren went back to the room Teito was in.

"Hakuren!" A manly but slightly panicked voice yelled not soon after Hakuren had got back to the room. Hakuren looked out of the room to see Frau running like he was chased by Verloren himself. "Where is he?"

"He's here, in our room" Hakuren said while rushing back to where Teito was laying.

Slamming the door further open, Frau stormed in the room like a whirlwind, standing there for a moment to catch his breath. Rosalie softly followed the rushed bishop to the boy's bed.

Seeing Teito laying down in the bed, face pale and sweat dripping from his forehead down his temple, Frau swallowed hard. "What in the world happened to him?" he rasped out. "Oi Hakuren, when did this happen? Didn't you noticed he was getting sick?" he snarled at the boy.

Hakuren looked down, a blush on his face. 'I...I... W-well…" he mumbled."

"Forget it!" he snapped. "Go get Labrador and you better get him here fast! Sister Rosalie, go with Hakuren, help him search for Labrador" he practically yelled. Nodding, the both of them ran off to search for Labrador.

"Kid, what happened?" Sitting on the bed next to him, he softly pushed his hand on Teito's forehead. Teito groaned softly at the touch. Frau swallowed. Leaning in close, his head touched Teito's sweaty one. "Don't worry kid, I'll look after you, no matter what."

At that moment, Teito wriggled, grasping the sheets and panting softly. Flinching at the movement, Frau sat back up. "The hell am I doing, he doesn't want me anywhere near him for except when we are training…" he mumbled.

Looking back at the kids face, an idea came to his mind. "Mikhail, you better have nothing to do with this!" he growled. "Oi, Mikhail can you hear me? Come out you creepy little demon!" he snarled.

Suddenly, Teito's eyes flew open, showing flashy red orbs. **"Who are you calling a demon, have you ever looked at yourself, you shitty bishop?!"** Mikhail sat up straight in the bed, almost hitting Frau in the head while doing that. He looked at Frau with angry eyes.

The look that Mikhail gave him made Frau twitch when he felt the strong power flowing from the little body. "Ehehe" Frau grinned… "Yeah my bad, I guess I kind of… panicked?" He said, looking straight back and into the red orbs.

Sighing deep, Mikhail relaxed a little. **"Look Frau, I'm not the one who is doing this. My master got like this, without me doing anything or being able to do anything about it."**

To this, Frau pulled up his eyebrow, looking at him with disbelief. "Are you absolutely sure?"

Growling, Mikhail looked up. **"Yeah I'm sure! Now if you excuse me, my master needs his rest!"** And with that the red orbs turned green again. The eyes slowly closing again and the boy's body going limp.

Frau barely managed to grab Teito, so he wouldn't fall down hard, even though the bed was really soft. He pressed the boy into his chest, softly caressing the sweaty hairs. "It'll be alright kid, don't worry he whispered." At this, Teito groaned again and Frau felt the boy scoot closer, even if it was just a little and probably not even meaning to do so.

Still caressing the boy's body, he leaned in closer, pulling Teito even in a more tighter hug and inhaling the scent of him. _'Why, why am I having these kinds of feelings? I must be going crazy',_ he thought. Softly he tilted the boy's head a little and pressed a soft kiss on the boy's forehead. A soft moan escaped from the unconscious boy. Looking down Frau got a tingling feeling, coiling in his stomach. _'Why is this kid so…so…cute?'_ Right after that thought he blushed and face palmed himself. _'What the hell?'_ He shook his head and carefully put Teito down on the bed, covering him with the blankets.

At that moment, he heard footsteps running towards the room. The door was slammed open again as Labrador, Hakuren and sister Rosalie came in, panting hard and heads beet red. "Frau, where's Teito?" Labrador asked him.

Standing up Frau pointed at the pale body in the bed next to him. He made some room so Labrador could get to the boy that needed his attention.

Labrador hurried to the bed and looked at Teito. Putting a hand on the boy's forehead to check his temperature. "Frau, help me a little, I have to check his body a little more." Nodding, Frau helped the boy sit up. Labrador popped the buttons open from the nightshirt the boy was wearing, carefully pulling the shirt over his head.

Shivering, the boy let out a soft whimper. "Shhh Teito, it's okay, I just want to check a few things," Labrador whispered. The boy visibly relaxed at the soft and soothing voice and slumped back into unawareness. Labrador placed his hands on Teito's chest and closed his eyes. "Hmm…" he whispered, placing his hands on the boys back.

Frau looked at Labrador with a worried face. "Will he be alright?"

Labrador looked at him and a soft smile came on his face. "You really are pretty fond of the boy aren't you Frau? But I can tell you this, he's going to be better in no time. It's just a pretty bad cold that he has, probably from all the training you guys did." he said. "Right now he's suffering from physical pain, but still also some mental pain. He's been through a lot lately. I'll give him something for the cold, I'll be right back. In the meantime, please stay with him okay?"

At this Frau nodded and turned his eyes back on the now sleeping boy. Labrador walked out of the room together with the others, leaving Teito and Frau alone in the room.

"Kid, don't scare me like that," he said, mumbling to himself and sighing in relief.

The boy stirred restlessly, opening his eyes a little. Looking with half lidded eyes at Frau whispering an "I'm sorry."

"What the heck are you apologising for? Get some more rest." he answered.

The boy shook his head at this and tried to get up a little, holding out his hand for Frau to help him do so. Frowning a little, he helped the boy up, holding is back in support. Hearing voices, Frau looked at the door, seeing Labrador came in with a little bottle in his hands.

"Ahh, you're awake Teito?", he said with a smile. Looking with his eyes still half lidded and his cheeks flushed, Teito nodded a little in response. "Don't worry, you're having a nasty cold, but this should help you get better faster." Showing the little bottle, Labrador gave it to Frau. "Can you help him a little, he has to take all of it."

Looking at the bottle, Frau looked back up at Labrador with an asking face.

"Don't worry," he smiled, "it's very sweet to him and it helps Teito recover physically and mentally in no time."

"What do you mean 'it's very sweet to him'." Frau asked with a serious face while eying the contents of the bottle doubtfully.

"I'll explain it some other time to you Frau, for now make sure Teito drinks it." Labrador stopped further questioning from the other male and gave him a we-will-talk-about-it-later look.

At that he nodded and popped the bottle open. "Okay kid, open your mouth," he whispered. Teito opened his mouth a little, and leaning back so Frau could support his back, while Frau put the bottle at his lips, gently pouring the liquid in, so he wouldn't choke. Swallowing, Teito sighed at the sweet taste, gulping the bottle down in one time.

"Okay, that's it Teito," Labrador smiled. "What you need now is a lot of rest and maybe a bath later to get rid of all the sweat. Your fever is still high and will cause only more trouble if your body isn't taken good care off."

Nodding just a little, Teito looked at Frau who was still supporting him so he could sit up. "Will you help me? I'm not sure if I will be able to get there myself," he whispered softly, trying not to look at the eyes of the man holding him upright.

Labrador smiled. "Okay, that shouldn't be a problem, right Frau? If you'll excuse me, I'll go downstairs, there are a lot of chores waiting for me." And with that he disappeared, leaving Teito and Frau alone in the room.

"Well… shall get you to the bathroom now then, or would u want to get some rest first?" Frau fidgeted. Teito nodded in the direction of the bathroom indicating he wanted to take a bath first. Standing up Frau went for the bathroom next to the bedroom, running a hot bath. Checking the temperature, he nodded satisfied. _'This should do it.'_ he thought.

"Oi kid! Are you coming or what?" he yelled back at the bedroom. Getting no answer, he frowned his eyebrows, stood up and peeked from the bathroom in the bedroom.

Seeing Teito had fallen back, laying with his eyes closed, he sighed softly. _'Guess the kid really is pretty sick huh...'_ Walking to Teito, he shook the boy, waking him up. He looked up at him with feverish eyes. "The bath is ready, come on, I'll help you to it," he said. And with that he picked Teito up, holding him close to his chest so he wouldn't fall down.

Teito gasped softly, but clenched his arms around Frau's neck so he could hold on tight.

In the bathroom, Frau put Teito down, supporting him by holding on to his waist.

"Can you undress yourself, or do you need my help?" he smirked a but first, but seeing the state Teito was in he decided that it would probably be better if he helped him either way. And when Teito tried to unbutton his shirt himself, faint blushes appeared on his face, making him look away to hide it from the boy. Teito failed dramatically. He looked up at Frau with half lidded eyes, he almost begged him to help him.

Sighing, Frau got on his knees, still supporting the boys back. With a few quick movements, the shirt was open and it was pulled off softly over his head. Swallowing at the sight of the boy's naked chest, he looked away. A lot had happened since he last saw the kid shirtless, but still the sight took some of his breath away.

"Frau?" Teito whispered.

Looking up at the boy's face Frau asked what was wrong.

"My…my pants…. Has to come off too…."

Gulping, Frau looked at the boys pants, blushing a little bit more, he slowly grabbed the waistband of the pants and boxer brief Teito was wearing, pulling it down a little. At this Teito panted softly and his face flushed a little. Pulling down further, more soft skin appeared, followed by tiny and neatly trimmed hair. Wanting it to be over, Frau pulled of the pants completely, looking at the now naked boy, standing in front of him, who was panting and his chest heaving up and down a little ragged. Frau's face flushed even more and he looked away from the boy before him to the bath.

"Come on in you go," he said, picking the boy up in his arms. The touch on his naked body made Teito gasp and look up at Frau with a flushed face. He moaned softly, when feeling the warmth of the water getting in contact with his body. It felt so good, he thought. Pulling his knees up to his chest, he let his head rest on them, relaxing in the hot water.

Completely forgetting his surroundings, he flinched when Frau scraped his throat.

"Shall I help you wash your body?" Not waiting for an answer, Frau got on his knees, dipping a washcloth in the warm water and squeezing it, so he could wash Teito with it.

Looking at Frau, he gave his arm so it could be washed. Shivering when Frau grabbed it and started to rub the cloth gently over his sensitive skin.

Moving to his chest, Frau got behind Teito for better reach. Slowly he rubbed the cloth up and down, making sure he didn't hurt Teito with it. When he ran the cloth over the boys left nipple, the boy flinched and moaned softly. Flushing in the face, Frau did the same thing with the right nipple, getting more soft gasps and moans from the boy.

"Frau…" Teito whispered softly, "don't…don't stop."

At that, Frau looked at the boy, a little smirk forming on his face. "Why not," he whispered in the boys ear, "does it feel good?"

"hmm… yes," the boy sighed, gasping softly when Frau touched him again, but this time softly rubbing his hands over the little nubs.

Before Frau could even understand what happened, Teito turned himself, grabbing Frau's hair and fisting it gently. Looking up with half lidded eyes, he closed the distance between him and Frau and softly brushed his lips against his.

Frau's eyes widened at the feeling that shot through him. _'What the hell?',_ he thought. Getting no chance to think it over any further, Teito pushed his lips fully on his own, growling softly at the touch. Being pulled in the kiss, Frau closed his eyes, leaned in and laid one of his hands in the boy's neck and the other hand under the boys jaw, pulling his head up softly.

Gasping, Teito relaxed in the touch. The feeling was so good, so soft. It felt so right. Frau groaned, wanting to feel more, he brushed his tongue against the boys under lip, nibbling softly on it and asking for permission to enter. Moaning softly, Teito opened his mouth, feeling the others hot muscle enter his mouth. Frau growled, enjoying the feeling of the others mouth on his own. He let his tongue explore the wet cavern, touching the others tongue with his, gently pushing on it. Earning him a soft mewl, and a tongue shyly pressing back on his own.

Completely forgetting their surroundings, they kissed passionately, panting and growling soft at the good feeling. When they finally broke off the kiss, both were panting hard and were flushed in the face. Frau leaned slightly back to examine the flushed face before his own. Seeing the eyes of the boy were almost closed and his head beginning to wobble down he decided he had already taken to much energy from the sick boy before him.

"I…I better get you out of this bath and into bed'" Frau mumbled.

"hn" was the only response Teito was still capable of at the moment, but was still slightly blushing at the tingly feeling that was rushing through his body. And of course, maybe some was from the warm water surrounding him.

Helping Teito dry off and dress up, the boy was in his bed within moments. Teito already fallen deep into sleep, while having a faint smile lingering on his face.

Frau looked one last time at the boy, before he left the boy in peace, whispering softly: "_I'm dedicating Verse 17 from the third volume of the Barsburg Bible to you... As long as I am in your thoughts, my heart will always be with you." _And with that, he left the room.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-PUSHES KIBA OFF THE CHAIR AGIAN-0-0-0-0-0-0-

* * *

A couple of days later Teito was back to health. Every day Frau had given him a bath, silently hoping the events from the first morning would continue. But as the days got by and Teito got better, his hopes would slowly get to the back of his head again. Teito didn't even seem to remember what had happened the first morning, leaving Frau to wonder if it wasn't his imagination.

Mikhail though, had assured Frau, after the third time he brought Teito to bed that what had happened had been true, and that his master did keep thinking of it, but tried to forget about it for some reason. This made Frau a bit disappointed. Mikhail had noticed this and told Frau to wait patiently, cause he promised him that he would try and steer Teito away from the path he was trying to walk, which eventually would mean he would need Frau at his side soon enough again.

* * *

**Soooo that was it again,... hope u all had fun reading this,... leave a review if u think we are word ur precious time,.. grace us with some awesome ideas for upcoming chaps (note: i will not put a date fro when that will happen, but note 2: the summer break is in 8 weeks or soo here, sooooo)**

**anyway, hope to see u later,...**


End file.
